One-Shots from The Operatives and Blackthorne Boys
by and bonfires lit up the shores
Summary: It's as the title sugests, one-shot stories from our favourite Gallagher Girls and Blackthorne Boys! Rated T because they are teens ;) Disclaimed: Ally Carter owns the characters :) Updates are not consistent, only when I have an idea
1. Zach: Dream Girl

**Hello this was my original idea before it turned into a story but it's one-shots and STAYING one-shots (more to myself than anyone). Basically it's as the title suggests 'One-Shots from The Operatives and Blackthorne Boys'. They aren't connected and if they are then I'll do like Part 1, Part 2 and everything. Anyway I got this idea from a story that I'm actually writing, nothing to do with GG though. Anyway I hope you like and these won't be consistent, just when I think of a one-shot! **

**Zachary Goode almost died…but he was saved by his guardian angel who happens to come in the form of a girl named Cammie. In reality Zach's in a coma but in his head he communicates to this girl and finds himself falling, falling deeper than he ever has…**

**Zach's POV**

_One minute I was fighting, fighting harder and better then before…but next I was falling, being surrounded and finally engulfed by darkness._

_When I woke up everything was gone, everything I was used to. The place I was almost felt like to good to be true. It had a Adam and Eve feel to it, tall grown trees, ripe fruits and the perfect breeze._

_I noticed that all my cuts and bruises had been cared for and I'd been left in light cotton pyjamas. _

_Was I alone? "Hello?" I called out. I got an echo back, maybe more Adam less Eve._

_So many questions went through my mind, where was I? When was I? Was this a dream?_

_A light appeared; it blinded me so I covered my eyes until it went. When I looked again I saw a girl. She must have been my age, 18 or maybe even younger. Her skin was flawless, her dress floated in the breeze and her hands were gentle as she picked a peach from the tree._

_And then she faced me. "Peach?" she asked with a nice voice, light and airy. "You must be hungry; you've been out for a while"_

"_How long?" I pressed but she shook her head, her soft locks following her every move._

"_Eat Zach" she tossed me the peach and I dug in only realising that she knew my name and that eating made my stomach burn._

"_What have you done to the fruit?" I accused. I stood up and looked around for her._

"_Oh Zach" I gasped, shocked and a little scared. Her blue eyes, laughed along with the rest of her perfect body. "You are a funny one"_

"_I don't understand"_

"_Oh" she blinked and ushered me towards a picnic blanket which she must have taken out of thin air because I swear it wasn't there before!_

"_Look, girl – whoever you are – just tell me what the hell is going on"_

_She looked away; she wrapped her hands around her arms and sighed. "Zachary Goode, born August 15__th__ 1994. Mother Catherine Martins, father Michael Goode. You are a spy, you were an assassin. You attend Blackthorne Institute. Your friends are Grant Newman and Jonas Anderson. Your mission was to infiltrate The Circle of Cavan and bring it down. You have, you've succeeded Zach. Your friends have injuries, many in hospital but you Zach, you are in a coma…you have been for 15 days"_

_I can't breathe. I've done it, I've finally done what I set out to do…but I'm in a coma, I've been in coma for 15 days. How did this happen? This wasn't the plan! I almost get angry but then I see this girls face and I calm down, she looks at me and smiles shyly._

"_You're cute when you smile, what's your name?"_

_She can't resist the Goode charm, she blushes and says that her names Cammie. I ask for more information but she goes silent. I ask why she's there and where we are, she doesn't tell me. _

_I take her small, delicate hand in mine. "Just tell me, please"_

_She looks at me and sighs. "I am dead Zach, I was mission 300. I am Cameron Morgan"_

_No, she can't be. She just can't! Mission 300 was something only the best of the best got to do. I was chosen but I declined. Mission 300 was a murder mission. Cammie's father Matthew was a C.I.A legend and traitor to the circle; he was the mole that got away. He stole loads of very important data from them. He was soon assassinated, his body was dragged back to the circle, where they experimented and did horrible thing to it. _

_Cameron Morgan was his daughter, the only other person to see this information. She had apparently caught sight of it when she was little. His daughter was the Chameleon, known for being unseen, she was amazing._

_And she was sitting next to me, crying silently. Why was she my guardian angel?_

"_Cammie, I am so sorry" I take her hand and feel the drips of salty tears add moisture to my hands. I wrap my arm around her and let her cry into my shirt._

_Four weeks later…_

_I wasn't counting any more, I was just living, living more then I would when I was awake._

_Four weeks, that's all it took…_

_Four weeks for me to fall for Cammie…_

_Not only is she beautiful, but she's the Chameleon. She's taught my many tricks and moves that I hadn't even heard of. In the day we talk about anything and everything, she seems to know everything about my life so I do a lot of listening. She tells me about her old roommates, Bex Baxter, Macey McHenry (who knew?) and Liz Sutton. Cammie retells all of her old adventures and I find myself wishing that Grant, Jonas and I had a more exciting school life!_

_At night we lay on our backs gazing at the night sky. We don't talk just sit in blissful silence, letting our bodies do all the talking except tonight Cammie's being hostile. Her back is towards me and she sounds like she's crying._

"_Cammie, what's wrong?" I ask._

_She sits up and looks into the fire we made at our feet. "This is good-bye Zachary"_

_What? "What?"_

_She caresses my face and smiles sadly. "You are waking up, you are remembering"_

"_But I..." don't want to wake up? But I…don't want to remember?_

"_Stop Zach, just stop. You must go, they need you plus you have so much ahead of you"_

_I'm speechless. These have been the best four weeks of my life and now they're gone, just like that._

"_Will I remember?"_

"_No. This encounter never happened, it will appear to you as a dream because that's what it has been this whole time" she hangs her head and we're in silence._

"_Will I ever see you again?"_

"_If you ever almost die again" she jokes and I almost laugh, almost._

"_Cammie I'm a spy, I'm going to have many 'almost dying' moments" I smile and pull her close._

"_Well then I'm sure we'll meet again. I'm going to miss you, do me proud okay?"_

"_I promise…" I lean in and I'm sure I'm not imagining her soft, plump lips on mine… _

"Shh, I can hear him…he's muttering something about a promise"

I force my eye lids open only to see the relived face to Grant.

"Yo Jo-Jo, Zachy boys awake!"

Jonas sighs in the distance, he says something about not calling him that and the fact that I'm probably going to punch him for calling me 'Zachy'…he right, I am.

"Here man, have some water" I take the cup and chuck it down quick like it's a shot.

"You look like hell!"

"And you look any better?" I ask groggily. My head is throbbing, my body aches yet I have s strange light kind of feeling in my chest and my lips feel like they're on fire, the good kind of fire.

"You're probably wondering how long you've been out-" starts Jonas but I cut him off. I don't know if 4 weeks is right but judging by his reaction I'm correct.

"How did you know that?" asks Grant and Jonas in unison.

"I don't know" I put a hand on my heart and immediately feel better. What is going on? "Guys, I know it's great I'm back but could I have 5 minutes…"

They seem to understand because they walk out, Grant reminding me 5 minutes. As soon as they're out I get up slowly only to realise that my chest doesn't hurt, everywhere else might but no there.

Walking feels unnatural and alien, so I stumble and fall before my ankles become strong again and I remember how to walk. I must be in a good hospital room at Blackthorne because I've got a private room with a bathroom.

The light blinds me as soon as it's on but the gesture of moving my arms to protect my face seems too familiar. I take one look in the mirror and agree with Grant, I do look like hell. My right eye is slightly purple, I have a cat-like scratch down the left side of my face, a cut lip and slight stubble.

I clean myself up a little, I'm sure girls will go for the weak and vulnerable look; they can't resist the Goode charm.

_Much like Cammie Morgan…_ whispers a voice in the back of my mind. Cammie Morgan? Who is Cammie Morgan?

It's been a month, a whole month of recovery but I've done it. Doctors as well as myself were baffled by how my chest had suddenly healed but I took the blessing and thanked God.

I've caught up in most of my lessons including P.E. Coach Peters along with everyone else was very impressed when I showed him some new moves that I'd learned…from somewhere. _What is going on?_

Joe was also impressed when I'd been the last to be found in Cov-Ops. He said I had skills just like a chameleon and then a sad looked washed over his face and the class was dismissed.

"Seriously, you need to tell me where you learned that skill! I'm sure even Joe was wondering" cried Grant. We're in our room, we're supposed to be studying for a test but we're not.

"Hey Jonas?"

"Yep" he says not taking his eyes of his beloved laptop.

"Who is the Chameleon?" I ask. The name feels accustomed in my mouth, like I'd said it before.

After typing and sweating loads Jonas finally finds the file. "Boy was it hard getting past their firewalls" he wipes his brow and usurers me over.

On screen is a girl, she has dirty blonde hair with sea blue eyes. She's smiling, it's an amused smiled, almost inviting us to join her.

_Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women…_

"So your saying that there's a girl's spy school…and that cutie goes there?" he asks Jonas with a huge smile on his face.

Jonas is about to agree when I say no.

"Excuse me?" says Jonas accusingly. "The computer never lies"

I explain that the computer isn't lying and that if he scrolled down he'd find out the answer.

_Cameron Ann Morgan was such a treasure to have. Always polite, a good friend to all her sisters and an exceptional spy. This C.I.A legacy will be dearly missed along with her father, they now are in heaven looking down on us and willing us to go on._

"She's dead?"

"Mission 300" I say quietly.

"How do you know all this?" Jonas blurts out. He's annoyed that for once I know more than him.

"I know because I met her. I met her in a dream…"

**Wow, okay I didn't actually plan to write all of that but boy am I glad I did! Did you like it? I hope you did because it's 2am and I'm very tired!**

**Should I continue with one-shots or just give up my dream and teach maths? (Eww maths, please no!)**

**Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes!**

**Review please **

**-cammieXzachxx**

**I went past 2000 words, sorry I had to mention that **


	2. Cammie: The Questionable Lesson

**Two one-shots in one day, I'm on a roll plus a Broken update and a song-fic named Daydreamer, I must love you guys **

**Thank-you to everyone that reviewed/liked/favourited/followed, it means so much! I now don't have to teach maths which is great because I'm shit at it**

**This one is Zammie, but it's reality and no-one dies. It's a time during the exchange where Soloman handcuffs two students together. He did it because it's apparently 'an experience you will encounter in your spy life'…I don't know about you but I wouldn't mind being handcuffed to a cute spy boy ;)**

**Cammie's POV**

Seriously, seriously, what has handcuffing me to someone have to do with spying? And why does it have to be none other than Zach, the smirking twit as Bex calls him. I'm sure all the other girls are over the moon! Though I think I see Bex giving Mr Soloman and Kim Lee evils since Kim got partnered with Grant and she didn't.

"This is going to fun, isn't it Gallagher Girl?"

"Yep, a big bowl of fun flakes!" I force a smile only to be greeted with Zach throwing his head back in laughter. The whole class stares at us, Macey starts winking and Tina tries to get a closer look.

I slap his arm in an effort to calm him down. "Zach, it wasn't that funny…no, it really wasn't"

"I know but don't girls like it when a boy laughs at their bad jokes?" he asks, and I never thought I'd see the day that Zachary Goode is clueless.

But because I'm kind and I've had lessons with Mrs Dabney I answer. "Well yes, it boosts our self-esteem and makes us think that you really like us" and then I realise what Zach might be getting at. Flustered I try to explain that I didn't mean that he liked me but I'm cut short when Mr Soloman comes with our handcuffs.

"Mr Soloman, is this necessary?"

"Cammie, aren't I your CovOp's teacher?" he asks and I feel ashamed.

"Yes sir, forget I even asked" I say before he can embarrass me even more and especially in front of Zach.

"Chin up Gallagher Girl, this is a challenge…and I like challenges" he smirks, half making me want to slap him and half making me want to…well, I'd like to forget what that half wants. It's the bad half, the half that went to the bad side, the half that-

I'm snapped out of my thoughts by Zach, snapping his fingers in my face. "Huh? Oh, let's go" we leave the classroom and I'm already having problems.

"Erm Zach, could you stop swinging your arms when you walk? You drag my arm along and the metal hits my bone"

"Then what else should I do?"

"How about just walking, with your arms by your sides like a normal person"

"Normal is overrated. Gallagher Girl. I thought you of all people would agree"

He thought I would agree? Well he obviously doesn't know me very well, last semester I was begging for normal but now, well I guess this is my life…take it or leave it and right now I'd leave because now Zach is a drum beat with his hands over his thighs which means that my hand whacks off his leg. Great…

I stop and stomp my foot in frustration. "Zach, just stop please, can't you just _walk_?"

He laughs, and looks at me like I'm 4. I hate that. "Gallagher Girl I was walking, you're the one that stopped" he answered like I was dumb.

Too tired and annoyed to answer I just carried on walking with Zach feeling like a dog on a leash. I almost allowed this until I found out where we were going.

"Zach, this is your room"

He patted my head making me fume, he soon stopped. "Very good Gallagher Girl, anything else you want to point out?"

"That you're a smirking twit!"

"A what? And for your information I haven't smirked in ages…oh wait, here it comes" and he smirked, pointed at it and laughed at his own, err joke a.k.a stupidity.

How could their room still be clean? Ours is a mess and it's been like that since the start of school.

"Hey Cammie"

Finally, someone normal and who I can talk to! I'd almost forgot that Liz was Jonas' partner, they both looked nerdy yet cute sharing his laptop no doubt looking at files they shouldn't be.

Zach pulled me along to his bed and sat down.

"Sit Cammie, don't worry there isn't a whoopee cushion or anything, we don't do pranks…" I felt relieved until he finished with "…we get even!"

"Well so do we!"

"We? Who is 'we' Gallagher Girl?"

Cover blown? They couldn't possibly know that we bugged the room right?

"Never mind, it's something your boy mind could never understand"

He chuckled and got up forgetting that we were stuck together.

"Where you going Cam?" he asked saying my name, my actual name…kinda.

"No, where are _you_ going?"

"To empty my fluids?" he motioned to the bathroom and I motioned to the handcuff.

He swore in Russian. "How am I supposed to pee?" he asked anyone in the room who was listening.

I really felt the need to get away, get away from all of this I started to walk but then remember I had Zach, so I tugged him along too.

"Are we going to find a boy/girl friendly toilet?" he asked enthusiastically.

"No, we're escaping" but before he could ask what I was talking about I'd dragged him out the door and pulled him along the corridor and stopped at my favourite passageway, the one that held so many memories.

"Zach what I'm about to show you is strictly between you and me, okay?"

He smiled yes actual smilage! "So you finally trust me Gallagher Girl?" he came closer, so close I could feel his peppermint breath caress my face.

"I guess so" and then I pulled back the tapestry, the entry appeared and I pulled him through before he could say 'Gallagher Girl'.

We walked silently until we both felt the breeze. We didn't go to the end but we stopped farther enough to see the sky. While other couples were probably making-out, fighting or whatever Zach and I just talked and joked around. He is actually quite funny when he doesn't mean to be and it's kinda cute when he says his words wrong.

"I can see why you like it here Gallagher Girl"

"Sometimes I just need an escape and this is it"

"Don't go too far out Cammie, you never know who is out there" his voice wasn't as light as it was and his eyes were looking at me sternly. I nodded and could feel Zach relax next to me. It was spear of the moment but I just had too, I lay my head on Zach shoulder and sighed contently. Because our hands were together he couldn't put his arm around my shoulder (which he tried to do) so instead he held my hand and rested his head on mine.

It was perfect, almost too perfect because we knew out time was up. We'd survived, we'd been hooked together for 5 hours like Mr Soloman had and we were both alive. We both knew that it was time to go but we didn't move until 5 more minutes has passed.

"Well done all of you…ah, Cammie, Zach, so glad you two could join us"

We lined up behind the others waiting to be un-cuffed. Eva was with a boy named Daniel, and by both their red faces I can imagine what they were doing. Macey and her partners looked identical; both had scowls on their faces and were quick to walk away from each other. Kim Lee kept hold of Grant much to his dismay and strangely enough I noticed Bex walking away with her partner, weird. Liz and Jonas were in the corner talking and then it was our turn.

"So, learn anything?"

"Yes sir" answered Zach straight away. "I've learned to control my bladder." Mr Soloman made a face and waved us away.

I thought that was it. That the connection or whatever me and Zach had was gone, that was until he caught up with me.

"Hey Cammie, now I'm free to actually wrap my arms around you, do you want to go back?"

I smiled, a deep and genuine smile. "Yeah, I'd love to"

Zach did the cliché intertwining of our fingers but I didn't care.

When we'd reached the tapestry we were ready until Zach's hand wasn't in mine. I looked up to see him sprinting down the hall, at the end he shouted "My bladders going to burst!"

I throw my head back in laughter and enter the tapestry and wait for my Blackthorne Boy.

**Okay, I tried to be comedic, it probably failed but my favourite/funny part has to be the end, aww poor Zach! What was yours? Put it in a review why don't you!**

**Admittedly this morning, like 3am, I was on a writing hype and I wrote this but the only reason I'm uploading is because I'm feeling generous and I probably won't update this in a while **_**buuuttt**_**, don't forget about it, I'll be back soon!**

**Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes!**

**Review please and tell me what your favourite part/line/quote/whatever was**

**-cammieXzachxx**

**Btw, I actually say 'I'm going to empty my fluids' on a regular basis, it makes my mum laugh and my friends look at me like a weirdo but whatever**

**Shout-Outs:**

**Gallagher Girl13: thank-you for being my first reviewer and not making me a maths teacher ;) and don't worry, I updated Broken today, I won't forget it!**

**outlookforever: well HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I hope you had a wonderful day and thanks for the review! Hmm, if I did a song-fic I haven't got a clue what song I would do, I don't exactly listen to heartfelt songs but I guess I could have a look…I do have Adele's albums and everyone knows she writes sad/love songs, I'll have a think about that **

**Annie: I know, I feel sad for Cammie too **

**Uknowiloveyou: aww, you felt like crying? I didn't know it was that sad but I guess I have the gift at tugging on heartstrings, thanks for the review **

**PrettyLittleGG: don't worry after these review I don't think I'll be teaching it any time soon (plus I think I'll fail my exams), I've got another one-shot on its way and this time its happy Zammie, woop-woop!**


	3. Grant&Jonas: Secret Videos

**Okay this idea just came to me like BAM! So I obviously have to write it ;)**

**Grant/Normal**

**Jonas/Italics**

**Zach/Bold**

**Cammie/Underlined**

"Dude just play it!"

"_We can't risk it! Where's Zach?"_

"I don't know, he and Cammie are probably making-out somewhere…I really need a girlfriend"

"_Yeah, me too"_

"Hey, what about the cute blonde?"

"_Cammie's with Zach stupid!"_

"No, Cammie's the hot blonde. The cute blondes her short friend. What's her name…Luce or something like that?"

"_You mean Liz?"_

"Yeah her! She's s nerd too right?"

"_I am not a nerd and yeah, she is cute"_

"Oh great, now you've got someone…I really am depressed"

"_Grant stop with the puppy-dog face. I told you we'll watch it tonight like we do every night"_

*insert puppy dog face*

"_Fine!"_

"Yes finally!"

*door bursts open, Zach and Cammie walk in*

"_Hey Zach, Cammie"_

"Yeah hi"

"**Grant what are you hiding?"**

"Me, hiding?"

"Yeah, you too Jonas. What are you doing on your laptop?"

"Nothing!"

"_Nothing!"_

*Zach lunges and takes the laptop away*

"Look Zach just give it back!"

"**Why? Is it porn?"**

"_Eww no! You think I'd let my laptop be exposed to that!"_

*While Jonas and Grant argue over whether porn is good or not Zach and Cammie take a look at what they were watching…and burst out laughing*

"Hahaha! You guys actually like this?!"

"**I knew you too were hiding something but I never expected it to be this funny!"**

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny"

"Just admit to it"

*silence*

"Fine. I Grant Isaac Newman am a Brony"

"You too Jonas"

"…_Okay. I Jonas Kevin Anderson am a Brony"_

"**Don't look at me Cammie, I'm not one. I'm a real man"**

"Whatever…can you guys go, we've already missed 3 episodes!"

**Okay, I hope you liked that and do any of you know any Brony's? And yes they are real! It's basically boys who watch My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic…have any of you heard of it? I hope you liked, review please and sorry if it confuses you I just wanted to try a different way of writing it so I didn't have to write too much…if you get what I mean **

**Oh and please read my first ever song-fic Daydreamer!**

**Review please!**

**-cammieXzachxx **

**And no offence to any Brony's out there…because I know there are some ;)**


	4. Cammie: Happy New Year Zach Style

**I know I said I wouldn't update these often but for some reason I just keep thinking of them! Hmm, but don't expect this when school starts, but if you want to know when I update then check out my profile, I've written what days I update on.**

**Oh and I got a messages saying that I couldn't have my song-fic because I used the lyrics or something like that so unfortunately I had to delete it…I was so proud and I disclaimed the song!**

**Set after GG5, the girls in Cammie's year are having the first ever New Year party because they know that when they're finally seniors they'll have a lot of spy work!**

**Cammie: Happy New Year, Zach Style3**

Parties, I've never been into parties. Of course Macey dressed us all in expensive dresses and did our make-up but while they party I'm sitting in the corner sipping some punch. It tastes funny though…please don't tell me someone spiked it!

I can't believe that this time next year I won't be here, I'll be living in an apartment someone where no doubt with my friends and Zach?

I sigh, where is he? I know he doesn't do parties either but I thought that we could at least hand out together!

"Cam, what are you doing sitting alone in the corner?" Bex sits next to me, she's holding a cup but the liquids gone and I can smell the alcohol in her breath.

"Bex I don't think you should drink anymore" I take the cup from her grasp and slide it inside mine.

"Come on Cammie…Oooh I love this song!" she pulls me up and forces me to dance along with her. I do dance, it may be unenthusiastically but she doesn't complain.

The doors open and I get hit with cold air, I seem to be the only person. I turn around and see a figure in the hallway. The girl in me (and possibly the slight alcohol intake) tells me to leave it but the spy in me (the part I always listen to) tells me that they could be an imposter, the person that spiked the drinks probably? I make up a pretty lame excuse and leave. I easily slip through the door and walk down the corridor, my heels making a soft sound against the carpet.

A shadow moves behind me, I stay still and stop breathing. Whoever it was have now disappeared and I carry on walking. I'm almost at the front door when I feel something all over my hair and bare shoulders (Macey said I look good in strapless dresses).

Rose petals?

I look to the floor and see a path of them leading upstairs, I follow them. I'm surprised when they go past my room…and all this time I thought it was Zach! I follow until there's a wall. To anyone this looks normal but I know that there's something different about it. I sidestep; kick the bottom and a section falls to the floor resuming the trail of petals.

I can't believe that someone found this passageway before me, all I know is that whoever they are I'm going to kick their butt in P and E!

I walk slowly and quietly up the stairs, this trail may not be left by who I think and hope it is.

Is this a Circle trick?

Cold air, that's what I feel. Roses and food, that's what I smell. Acoustic guitar, that's what I hear. What is going on?

"Cammie?" I hear someone call out.

I take the plunge and walk out the shadows. "Zach?"

There's a picnic blanket holding all my favourite foods, even Grandma Morgan's apple pie! The music is coming from a boom box near the edge and in the middle of it all is Zach, my Blackthorne Boy.

He gets up to greet me. "There you are! Those heels must hurt; do you know how long you took coming here?"

And by here he means the roof, we're on the roof of Gallagher Academy. I almost feel like leaning over the bars at the top and looking across the horizon but Zach's looking at me carefully and waiting for an answer.

"Sorry Zach, I didn't know what to think. And when I was walking up the stairs to the roof I thought that maybe this was a Circle thing"

"Oh Gallagher Girl I'm sorry" he pulls me in and I feel his heartbeat slow down, I must have really scared him.

"Oh Zach, you have nothing to be sorry for." I gesture to everything he's done. "This is really sweet and the best way to start the New Year.

"You think so?" I nod and he sighs in relief. "Good, I've been asking Macey about romantic gestures and I was surprised when she said that this was acceptable"

So that was why he and Macey were always whispering! Bex said I was being paranoid but I knew that they were hiding something.

"This is the best!" I lean my head on his and stare deep into his eyes. Zach picks me up and sits me down on the blanket where we eat and talk about the future.

Zach wants to go F.B.I instead of C.I.A, he says that he's had enough bad history with them and wants a new start. I agree. Everyone at the C.I.A knows who his mom is and him being there was probably be suspicious.

Zach swallows, takes my hands and looks at me. "Cammie, I'm hoping that we survive senior year, like we survived 2012 and if we do I'd love it if we'd live together. I love you Gallagher Girl, I love you loads. You are the best thing that's happened to me and I don't want to lose you, ever"

I want to scream yes and pull him close but I can't. I'm speechless and I can hear everyone counting down below us. Zach doesn't wait for my answer, he pulls me up and we go to the edge and join in…

"_10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…"_

"Yes" I pull him close before he can say anything and as my lips touch his an explosion of fireworks are set off. Everyone looks up, the explosion made our bodies on the roof project onto the floor.

I hear a chorus of 'aww' and I think I hear my mom telling us to be careful but I don't care and I don't ever let Zach's lips escape mine.

"You mean that?" he says. The light show is over and we're walking back to my dorm.

"Yes" I repeat. "I love you Zach, I want to spend the rest of my life with you if you'll have me"

He looks at me like I'm mad and starts making a list of reasons why he loves me. I feel special, more special then Josh made me. Once I may have craved normal but now I've seen what I can get out of this life I don't think I'll ever want to trade it.

**Aww, who doesn't like Zammie? Happy New Year guys, mine won't be happy but eh, life goes on. Don't worry my next chapter might be one of the other girls, I've got an idea for a Macey chapter.**

**I'm trying not to make them to OCC. Bex isn't extremely violent, Liz isn't very nerdy and Macey doesn't force make-up though I may make her a little badass since she's my second favourite Gallagher Girl behind Tina…JK Cammie!**

**Review please!**

**-cammieXzachxx**

**Shout-Outs: (they're going to be at the bottom for this story, I'm mixing things up!)**

**Plain-Is-Prettiest:**** here is the update, glad you liked it!**

**Uknowiloveyou:**** yup-yup, there will be more Grant&Jonas moments I promise you ;) I don't know any Brony's either, maybe because I don't think the show comes on in England and thank-you, I'm trying to make some of them comedic since Broken is so depressing **

**Mrs. Goode:**** how come you got to marry Zach?! Or are you his crazed mother or just a crazed fan? I'm glad you found it amusing **

**Vampire's –Bite me:**** yeah I know, I only wrote it like that because I couldn't be bothered with description with is stupid since I wrote this 1am and that in the afternoon**

**xXxGGirlxXx:**** you watched it? Was it goode? I hope you enjoy this update **

**outlookforever:**** you know some Brony's? Omg that's freaking amazing! Please ask them what's so appealing about watching a show that was first made for girls? Unfortunately I had to take that down which sucks since I was so proud of it, aw poo **


	5. Zach: I Love You

**Wow thank-you guys, I didn't know that these one-shots would be so popular. Last night I just got so much inspiration that I've noted down 3 one-shots that I'm going to write over this month. **

**This is set in the part in GG5 where you wanted to strangle the best friend and beat the crud out of Zach; you all know which part I'm talking about right? This is what I think should have happened and what I think we all hoped would happen, enjoy!**

**Zach's POV**

Class had just finished and I was wondering the halls of Gallagher. I was once so happy to be here but this place has turned into a prison. Everywhere I go I'm reminded of her, of Cammie, my Gallagher Girl. I know I'm not supposed to be up here but I follow my instincts. I'm walking past Cammie's room when I hear something, is someone crying?

I ease the door open slowly to find Cammie hunched over the desk, tears pouring out her eyes hardly making a sound, only short breaths.

"Cammie?"

She whips around and wipes the tears from her face. "What do you want?"

"Cammie?" I repeat, she ignores me and tries to push past but I shut the door and stand in front of her, there's no way she's going unless she fights me.

"Yes Zach?"

"What's wrong?" I ask trying to find her eyes but she's avoiding me. I put my hand on her face and gently tilt her face up until she slaps it away and walks to the window.

"Why do you care?" she snaps.

"Because you're my…"

"I'm your what?" scoffs and sits on her bed waiting for my reply.

"You're my Gallagher Girl" I say with newfound confidence and a smirk.

"That's funny Zach, that's really funny!"

"I don't have a clue what you're on about!" I reply getting a little angry. Cammie starts asking me why, over and over again. She asks me why her best friend and then I realise what she's on about.

"Wait, you think I'm going out with Bex?"

She just shrugs and chuckles to herself, talking more rubbish about how Bex is much more my type and prettier. She doesn't stop, not when I grab her arm and try to talk her out of it, not when I'm telling her that we're only friends, she doesn't even stop when I'm almost shouting at her to shut-up so I do the next best thing…

"Cammie I love you!"

Finally, silence. "What?" she whispers, her tears finally stopping and her breathing slowing down.

"I love you. It's just that I didn't exactly plan on shouting it at you" I shove my hands through my hair and sit on her bed. Cammie walks over and sits next to me, neither of us look at each other, none of us speak, we just sit in this awkward silence and tension. I don't know how long it goes on for but all I know is that I watch Cammie from the corner of my eye the whole time. She's looking a little better, her uniform doesn't swallow her, and I can actually see her generous chest going up and down, she's breathing, she's alive. Her hair maybe different but she's still as beautiful as ever. I'm not one for feelings but I do love Cammie but being raised as a spy I know that feelings are dangerous. Especially when you're in love with the Chameleon.

Cammie still isn't saying anything, so begin to explain. I don't mean for anything I say to make her feel guilty but some of it does. I remind Cammie of all the dangers I've faced for her, I practically betrayed my whole family for one person. The life I've lived I gave up for her. I've loved her since DC, since I risked being found out as a double agent but I did it all for Cammie and because the circle is evil but in a way Cammie was my way out. And plus, what guy blows himself up for a girl he just likes?

"I love you Gallagher Girl"

Cammie looks like she's going to be sick but ends up replying.

"It's just that you two looked so close. You blew me off for her and when I thought you'd be happy to see me you weren't plus I'm not even sure if I'm your girlfriend" she wipes away some tears and chuckles to herself muttering about how selfish and stupid she is. Wearily I put my arm around her should and I can't help but notice that her head fits perfectly in the space.

"Cammie when you left, I was a mess. I didn't eat, drink or sleep. I was so in love with you and if you agreed to running away I would have told you. I know why you did it Cammie but I wish I was with you"

"No you don't Zach, I know you. They would have shown you everything they had done to me, they would have and I know that you couldn't have taken it. I was fine you know, I was doing great. Admittedly I was a little lonely but the thought of you being safe was enough to make me feel safe"

"I love you, and I guess this is me officially asking you out"

I feel it before I see it. Cammie's lips on mine and I feel my whole body feel alive; this was only something she could create. This feeling was ours and how I missed it. I kiss her back passionately, Cammie gives my tongue access into her mouth and I'm feeling everything, I want to feel Cammie. My hands snake around her waist but that's not good enough. I put my hands up her back and feel the heat her bodies giving off. It's her, it's really her. Her hands mess up my hair until they find a secure place hooking onto my belt loops. This is the kind of feeling that I've dreamed about. Every other kiss we've shared has never been this desperate and this needy. And we both need it.

"Oh my god!" someone shrieks. I would stop making-out and see who is was but I don't, I just kiss her slower until we're both out of breath and red faced. Cammie smiles and I pull her in for a hug while her room mates watch us.

"What happening here?" I here Bex's slightly annoyed tone but I ignore it like I should have ignored her idea.

"Oh nothing" Macey says sarcastically. "I just walked into our room and see Cammie and Zachy here sucking face like there's no tomorrow"

They don't get it, they really don't and I think Macey has discovered her mistake.

"That Gallagher Girl that is what I should have down before you left and that is what I shall do every day in case you ever leave" I whisper.

She smiles and whispers back. "I'm never leaving again but I wouldn't mind if you did that every day" and now we're laughing and her friends are clueless to the conversation we'd just had.

"Are you guys going to explain what just happened or are we going to have to beg you?"

"It's simple Macey" I intertwine our fingers. "I love Cammie, she loves me. We're just two teenagers going to the P and E barn to train. Right Cam?"

"Yep" I move my hand to her waist and we walk out until I hear Bex in my ear following us.

"I need a word with Zach" she says sternly.

"Whatever you want to say I'm sure you can say it in front of Cammie"

Instead of answering she just stalks off into her room leaving me and Cammie back in a blissful silence.

"I just want you to know Gallagher Girl that I'm going to be beside you no matter what"

**Aw, wasn't that sweet and full of tension. I would have loved if that was somewhere in the book, I could actually see it! Hopefully in GG6 they say those three little words, I'm sure they will or us Zammie shippers will hunt Miss Carter down! I joke but we'll be pissed.**

**Okay, Zach might have been a little OOC so I apologise. I know he's not the feelings type but it had to be said.**

**Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes, I have no excuse this time it's 8:25 a perfectly reasonable time to update!**

**Review please!**

**-cammieXzachxx**

**Shout-Outs:**

**outlookforever:**** I don't know some, some person, their name is 'explodinghead' and they told me something about it being a violation for using the song lyrics, I guess Fanfiction didn't like my song-fic, *sigh* and I was so proud of it! I'm glad you freaking liked it, yeah if it sticks to the plot then sure I'll read it. Okay Zach might be a little OOC but I apologise for that profusely (see that big word?). Aha, you tell me what the doctor said about your rambling condition, it'll be a shame to see it go, I find it quite amusing!**

**xXxGGirlxXx:**** I know, I think I'm in love with him…is that normal? I think it's because in my head he is perfect! I hope you enjoy this update **

**Mrs. Goode:**** oooh, did you have fun at your party? Aw that is really nice, and hopefully this will be a goode start! Oh, he and Cammie are very cute and I'm glad that you thought it was the perfect Zammie, I try **

**PrettyLittleGG:**** it's okay and I'm glad you're enjoying this New Year; I hope you enjoy this new Zammie; the next one will be Macey's!**

**AnnabethandPercyJackson17:**** Happy New Year! I read the whole PJ series and I liked it, the first chapter is kind of inspired when Percy was sort of in the place and he was with that beautiful girl, you know what I mean?**

**The next one will be Macey's, I'm looking forward to it and I hope you are too!**


	6. Macey: The (Fake) Date

**Thank-you for all the reviews, honestly they make me smile. Now onto Macey's chapter!**

**Set sometime during GG3, for publicity Macey and a certain someone have to seem like a happy couple, much to Macey's dismay.**

**Am I Ally Carter? Nope, so I don't own her characters just my own, happy reading **

**Macey's POV**

"No freaking way, I am _not_ doing that!" have my parents finally lost their last brain cell? It's like whatever I say has no effect on them!

"Macey you are doing this. Why don't you stop being so selfish and do something for us for a change"

I'm speechless, I really am. Me selfish? So I may have the latest clothes, accessories and well everything but that doesn't mean I'm selfish, as my friends know I can be quite modest.

"Macey if you do this then I'll buy you that leopard dress you've wanted for months" does she really think bribing me will work?

I scoff."…Okay, when's this happening?" I've let myself down, I'm weak…but the dress is just too sexy!

"Tonight" and then she slammed the phone down leaving me in silence. Tonight? Did she really just say _tonight_? How can I do this tonight? I need at least 3 nights to plan my outfit…oh wait I didn't want to do this so I won't dress nicely…forget it, there's camera's I must look good.

_One ring, two rings, three rings…_

"Hello?"

"Cammie, I need your help. You are the only one that understands" I sigh and tell Cammie everything.

"If I was you I'd go for a simple black dress with your red Jimmy-Choos, red belt and red lipstick"

"Cammie, you are the greatest. Don't tell anyone, okay"

"Would I ever? Bye Mace"

I put the phone down and think how did I get myself into all of this? I'm sure my parents are evil, I mean dangle most dresses in front of me and I'm strong but why does she have to mention this one?!

In the space of 5 hours I bathe, eat a sandwich, straighten my hair, paint my nails, paint my toenails, do my make-up and slip into my dress. Cammie was right, simple yet effective.

The car came at six and I hoped in with a horrible feeling in my gut. What was I getting myself into? I can just imagine the headlines tomorrow…

The car finally pulls up and my door is opened. It's a Friday night so I suspect that most of the paparazzi will be trying to take pics of celebs hitting the clubs.

_Italian_, I think and sigh when I see my 'date'

"Why Macey, don't you look smashing?"

Was Preston trying to be funny? Did he seriously think that using a fake (and rather crap) British accent would make me laugh? Especially since it's the stereotypical British, I should just tell Bex to come and punch him.

He pulls out my chair. "Miss McHenry" and then sits on his own.

"I hope you know I'm doing this for my dad" I warn before taking a menu and pretending to take a look when really I'm looking at him.

"I know Macey and I just want to say that I'm really happy that you did" he smiles and it seems to genuine, so sweet that I almost want to gag. Why does Preston have to do this? Most people take one look at me – thinking I'm the perfect model girl- and immediately presume I'm dating someone high and up and handsome. I mean seriously? Me and Robert Pattinson? Puh-leese and the only reason I would ever be in England was because we thought it would be the best place to hide me.

"…right Mace?"

His annoying voice snaps me out of my thoughts and I remember where I am and who I'm with. "Right, sure, whatever" I agree what he just said and continue looking. The silence goes on until the waiter (who I must admit is boy-candy takes our orders).

Through our meal Preston is actually okay and it's his slightly crappy, squeaky laugh and funny eating that reminds me why I like him. I haven't told anyone else except for Cammie because she understands; she knows what it's like to fall for someone. During the exchange I did meet some cute guys, Nick was alright, Alex was cute and Damon was lush but they weren't Preston. They didn't have his floppy blonde hair that sometimes blinds him, his warm chocolate brown eyes and that sloppy grin. I don't know why but no-one could compare to him…and I kind of hated that.

"Desert Mace or are you on another stupid diet just because some person in a magazine said you were getting chubby? Don't listen to them Mace, to me your perfect" he smiled and looked down at his menu. His words were made me almost smile, _almost_. I seriously needed to talk to Cammie!

I must admit, this was the first time I'd actually eaten desert. Most times I stick to just a starter and main but with Preston everything seemed easy and carefree so I went along. I couldn't help but notice that the person that served us desert was a girl and she looked familiar and when she winked I was certain. _Cammie…_

"You okay Mace? You seem distracted" and then flashes of light went off beside us. At first I thought we were getting attacked but then I realised that it was cameras. A whole line of them were at the side of the restaurant. I took some time but they were finally removed.

Preston walked me to the door and put his hand on my shoulder, I eyed it suspiciously. "I just want to say that I had a great time and that I really like you Macey"

I wasn't sure whether to kill or kiss him so I stayed silent and nodded my head, what a rubbish response. My car pulls up and I give him a little hug and leave immediately almost screaming at my driver to put his damn foot down! It's just then I realise that the driver is someone else, someone I know. I save all my questions until I'm home.

"Cammie, what the hell are you doing here? This is a serious risk!"

She takes off the hat, wig and shoves her fingers through her hair making it a mess so I sit her down at my dresser and sort her hair out while she explains.

"We only just found out about this 'date' and Soloman thought it would be a security risk. He sent over some agents and after loads of begging and pleading he let me go as well"

"What about Bex and Liz?" when she doesn't answer I realise just how she found out. "Cameron Ann Morgan…were you in a secret passageway listening?"

She sighs. "It's not my fault! There's one I found that goes directly to her office and I couldn't help but listen when I heard our names, can you blame me?"

I thought about it, nope I really couldn't. "Okay Cam, I get what you mean"

Her hair is finally finished and it looks good even if I do say so myself, wait talking about good…

"Heard from Zach?"

"Funnily yes, he was there"

_Please tell me he wasn't the cute waiter; please tell me he wasn't the cute waiter, please, please, please!_

Cammie must have seen my expression. "No Macey, he wasn't the waiter" and then she laughs.

I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. "Thank God because he was boy-candy! Anyway why was Zach there?"

She gave me a 'really?' kind of a look. "As if he'd tell me anything! All he did was watch me the whole time and then he'd suddenly be behind me or real close"

I stifled a laugh. "Sounds like you two have sexual tension"

Cammie's eyes went wide and she blushed. "No Macey, it's nothing like that. He just confuses me, he always looks like he wants to tell me something, I can practically see the guilt in his eye. And every touch is so gentle like he's going to break me…I don't know what's going on with us" she slumps down on my bed and I smile sadly.

_Oh, Zach and Cammie were cute. I could just imagine their couple name…Zammie. What would mine and Preston's be? Meston? Pacey? Oh, they all sound crap!_

"Hey Cam, where are you staying?"

"Oh man! I totally forgot that I was supposed to be meeting them after you guys left, though I'm sure Soloman saw me knock out your driver"

I shake my head and pass her some night clothes. "Bathrooms there" I point and Cammie runs off. While Cammie's there I also change and begin taking off my make-up.

In the restaurant once or twice Preston saw the real me. And even though I'm not entirely sure I know who that is I just know he saw. I replay all our conversations trying to find out what comments sounded more _me _like but it doesn't work.

"You okay Macey?"

"Yeah" I say "I'm perfectly fine"

"Oh I almost forgot, this was in the car for you" Cammie points to the box on my bed that I didn't even notice. Cammie asks if she can I see it, I shrug and she skips excitedly. She takes the dress out and puts it against her body. The dress comes up to Cammie's thighs, I can just imagine the low back and visible cleavage on Cammie…actually she would look good.

"You want it?" I say without thinking and then I realise that I don't want the dress. Sure it's been on my wish list for ages but this date was something more and having the dress would make it seem like nothing. Plus Cammie would look hot in it!

"What? Macey I can't take this"

"Yes you can" I say with newfound confidence. I stand up and put it against Cammie again. "You'd look hot in this trust me, and if Zach doesn't tell you what's up when you're wearing this dress then I'm sure that he's gay" we burst out laughing and I instantly felt better.

Cammie and I rested in my bed watching chick-flicks and talking about anything, everything. I even told her some stuff about our date, not all but I'm sure that Cam already new. She knew like she knew me.

For a day that started out annoying it turned out to be a pretty good day. Or 'goode' in Cammie's case.

**What do you think? Do you recognise the dress? I decided that instead of Bex finding it in the classroom wardrobe she found it at the back of Cammie's wardrobe. I hope you enjoyed the Pacey/Meston and the boding between Cammie and Macey.**

**Sneak Summary: the next one is…the Blackthorn Boys! Zach, Grant and Jonas all reunited! They have some interesting conversations…trust me, I've got them all written down on my phone, hehe. So look forward to that maybe tomorrow or the weekend due to how I'm feeling and my creative juices. Don't worry the amount of review I get doesn't determine when I'm going to right…though it does help ;)**

**Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes, it's 4:30am and I'm tired :/**

**Review please!**

**-cammieXzachxx**

**Shout-Outs:**

**xXxGGirlxXx:**** aha, I know I love when Zach's sweet and I know those three little words and no Bex wasn't jealous she was just annoyed because she thought that Zach understood why she was angry with Cammie, I hope you enjoy this update **

**Mrs. Goode:**** yep it should have that way I wouldn't have skipped out/skin read until I found out that they're back together! I know she kind of annoyed me from that point; I was like 'meh'. I'm glad you thought I stayed to the character, I tried I really did. Happy 2013 to you too **

**outlookforever:**** I'm glad and I don't think she did, I think she was miffed because she thought that Zach understood why she angry with Cammie. I think I might check out their page thanks **

**Guest:**** I don't have anything against her, okay she did annoy me but I think that the only reason she was miffed was because like I've mentioned ^she thought Zach understood why she was angry, that's all**

**AnnabethandPercyJackson17:**** aww thank-you, that means a lot **

**PrettyLittleGG:**** I know, they better or I might throw a tantrum, I hope you enjoy this chapter **

**Uknowiloveyou (chapter4&5):**** it's okay, you'll have loads if you keep reviewing, I hope this is a quick enough update, I had to be social today because my mum had some friends over and instead of being in my room, wearing my nightclothes typing/reading fanfics/reading books/YouTube-ing/ basically being lazy I had to entertain people :/ I know Macey makes me laugh and I hope I've captured her well in this. I know I would be part of that angry mob **

**Thanks to everyone that reviews/reads/favourites, you're all officially awesome and it's official because I own awesomeness! And thanks to everyone that tagged me as their favourite author, it means loads because I've always wanted to be an author, I'm always writing my own stories and I am hoping to pass my English exam!**


	7. Blackthorne Boys: Guys Night!

**Hey! Wow you guys send me some wonderful reviews, seriously they are so kind! I've had a request to do a Bex chapter and I'll start working on that and for me to write more Zammie, if you guys want a certain character to have a one-shot just tell me in the review and I'll try to write one **

**Before we start reading I have something to say: I am not a boy, but I do know what goes on in a boys mind and what they talk/think about. I am going to make them as boy-like as possible; I'll just recite all of the conversations/questions that I've overheard at school, but that doesn't mean that all boys are like that, neither are all English boys ;) and it's still T-rated**

**I'm not sure which GG (probably 5) is set but all I know is that it's the holidays and while Cammie and the girls get girls night every night Zach seems to be missing his friends.**

**Cammie's POV**

_Where is Zach?_

I hadn't seen him since breakfast and I'm getting worried. Usually it's Zach who's fussing over where I am but now I see why he does it.

After searching every room I found myself face-planting for not finding him sooner.

"Zach?" and there he is beating the crud out of a dummy in the barn, he seems to spend all his time in here.

He stops punching. "Oh hey Gallagher Girl" and pulls me into a hug which I try to run away from since he's dripping with sweat. "That's not very nice"

"Well I've just gotten changed; I don't think you getting me all sweaty will be the best idea" I lean forward and kiss him, he accepts but pulls me in and I immediately feel his hard chest underneath my hands.

"Are you okay? I mean you've been in here a lot lately…are we okay?" I don't look him in the eye, I'm kind of afraid of what he's going to say. Personally I think we're great but what does he think.

He tuts, lifts my chin to face him and plants a light kiss on my lips. "Gallagher Girl, we're perfect"

"Then what's wrong?"

He sighs, sits down on the mat and pulls me down beside him; the grip on my hand never lessens. "Don't take this the wrong way Cammie but I kind of miss my friends. I love being with you and I'm getting used to your friends but I miss my own gender"

I feel kind of guilty, Zach doesn't have to be with me but he chose to be and the least I could is give him something back. "I'm sorry Zach"

He smiles. "Cammie, it's okay. I love being with you, I get to protect you and love you even more"

We get up and I make up an excuse and leave him to working out. I start thinking of ways to get Zach's friends here. I mean they could be assassins and working with the circle but Zach trusts them and I trust Zach with my life.

I catch my mom just as she's entering her office. Even though her hair is a tied in a messy bun, she's wearing sweats and a baggy t-shirt I'm still jealous of how beautiful she looks.

"Hi sweetheart" she wraps and arm around my waist and I do the same as we walk down the corridor. "What's up?"

"Hi mom. You know Zach?"

She gave me a puzzled look. "The same Zach who you are romantically involved with and who has helped us immensely… yep he rings a bell"

I chuckled a little and blushed as well. "Well we were talking today and…-" I kind of thanked her to cutting me off since I have no idea how I'm going to ask her to invite 2 boys who may or may-not be evil!

"He didn't did he honey? But you guys were so cute"

"No mom, Zach and I are together" she sighed with relief. "It's just that he's kinda missing his guy friends and I said I'd ask you if we could sort something out"

We stop walking and my mom smiles sadly. "Oh Cammie, I feel for Zach I really do but do you think we can really trust them? I mean the Circle recruits there and I'm not too familiar with them"

She has a point, not all the boys want to lead a normal non-assassins/evil spying spy life. Heck from what Zach's told me some of them worship the Circle and have wanted to be in since birth.

I chose my words carefully, I don't want this to sound like I'm choosing between them. "Mom, I trust Zach with my life and if he trusts his friends then so do I" I say confidently.

Unexpectedly she pulls me in and kisses my hair. "You have grown up so much Cammie. Your father would be proud of you. I love you sweetheart" she smiles and it feels like old times again.

"I love you too mom"

**The next morning… Zach's POV**

There's a knock at my door and judging from the light that's being projected through my window it's early afternoon. I sit up, wipe the sleep from my eye and the slight drool from my mouth and get up. I fix my hair before opening the door to see the excited and beautiful face of my Gallagher Girl.

"Hey Gallagher Girl, I'd kiss you but I've got morning breath"

She smiles widely and laughs. "Oh Zach, no time for that! I've got a surprise for you!" she steps aside and I see the faces of two guys I thought I'd never see again.

Grant Newman and Jonas Anderson, I must admit they look exactly the same. Grant's tan was deeper and his curly blonde locks had been cut down. From studying Jonas I can tell he's built up a little muscle, he may even have a 6 pack now, but he's still sporting the glasses and computer bag.

Of course Grant makes himself home at once. He dumps his bags near the door (where Jonas nearly trips over them) and starts jumping on my bed.

"Zachy boy! Stop gaping like a fish and give your friend some brotherly love!" I smile and we slap our hands together and bump shoulders, like most boys do. I nod at Jonas who's sitting at my chair with his laptop on the desk.

"Well come on, bond with us!" says Grant.

I look around and I still see Cammie near the door, she's catches me looking and announces she's going…but not before I pull her into a passionate kiss while Grant wolf-whistles in the background. "Thank-you Gallagher Girl"

"No problem, remember dinner's at 5pm. I'll see you guys later" she waves and walks away. I shut the door and then come face to face with Grant who guides my shoulders to the bed where he forces them down until I'm in the sitting position. He and Jonas sit on the floor like school children while I'm the child.

"Spill" he says simply.

"Not before you guys tell me what's been going on at Blackthorne" I cross my arms. _I think I'm taking the teacher role a bit too far…_ but Grant tells me anyway.

"It's been beyond shit since you left. Lessons are harder, and all everyone keeps talking about is you. But there are some good things, you've inspired some of the boys, they heard about your story and apparently are planning to leave Blackthorne as soon as they can. Of course we're the team leaders, guiding them through evil and to the light…"

The way Grant explains everything makes me feel like I'm a hero. Have I really turned some of the boy's minds? I hope I have but it's a shame that not all of them have an amazing girlfriend to help them on their way.

"Well say something" says Jonas, his voice is deeper now. _Someone hit puberty…finally!_

"I don't know what to say. I am wondering how you got here though"

"Oh that was freaking hard! We had to pretend that we had a top-secret mission and after loads of questioning we were finally aloud. You know Cammie's looking prettier and I can't help but notice that she's got quite a generous chest…" and that was the first time in ages that I punched Grant. Of course I was joking, it wasn't hard or anything but hopefully it was a warning telling him to back off Cammie.

"Dude I was joking…no I wasn't. Anyway how's my British Bombshell, don't think I've forgotten"

I shrug my shoulders and turn to Jonas. "What about you Jonas? You seem to have muscle now" Grant bursts out laughing whilst Jonas' face becomes a tomato.

After Grant gets his breath back he starts telling me the story of how Coach Peters had to literally dangle Jonas' laptop over the lake for him to do press-ups, poor guy.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"What's going on?" we rush to the door. This doesn't sound like a normal Gallagher alarm it sounds normal…like a fire-alarm?

And then it stops and a flustered Mrs Morgan walks out the kitchen grumbling something about having take-out pizza.

We turn back into my room before collapsing with laughter, I've had my good share of dinners with her and Cammie to know that cooking is not her thing. Period.

We're all relaxing with a medium pizza when Grant becomes nosy again. "So what's happening between you and Cammie?" he asks without even chewing his food properly.

"Why do you need to know?"

This time it's Jonas that speaks. "Oh come on Zach. We all saw that kiss" and then they lean in close until I start feeling uncomfortable.

"No seriously, what do you want to know?"

That was a question I shouldn't have asked. "What's her bra size? How far have you gotten? Rate her out of ten"

I smirk, such easy questions. "34B, we've ended up kissing on the bed and she's obviously a 10"

Grant thinks for a moment, oh crap, Grant thinking is never good! "How about we play a game? We rate each of the girls out of ten with reasons, sound good?"

"No" Jonas and I say together but it doesn't matter because Grant's already started.

"Hmm let's see. Cammie is 9 because the more I see of her I've realised how hot she is! Bex is 10 because it's obvious she is a bombshell! McHenry is 9.5 because she looks like a frickin' model, I could just imagine her in magazines! And Liz is an 8, she's got this whole cute vibe about her" he looks to me and I sigh and begin.

"Cammie is 10 because she's my Gallagher Girl and she's beautiful to me. Don't let Cammie know I've done this okay?" they nod and we pinky swear because that's the only way for Grant to agree with anything! "Bex is 8, she has nice hair. Macey is 8, she has nice hair too and Liz is 8, she's reminds me of a fairy"

They blink at me like I'm an alien and then shake their heads in disgrace.

"What has Gallagher done to you?" Jonas sighs.

"That was bull. They have nice hair? Come on Zach, you can do better than that!" groans Grant.

"Well excuse me if I'm faithful to Cammie. Your turn Jonas" they brush off my shitty answers and the game resumes.

"Cammie is an 8, she has nice eyes," _shit, why hadn't I said that!_ "Bex is an 8, I guess she just isn't my type. Macey is an 8, again not my type, and Liz is a 9, she's a cutie"

"Who cares about types? I'd date them all if I could…I mean except Cammie" I glare at Grant and he quickly changes his answer and the game. This time we have to put the girls in order of who we would most likely date.

Mine: Cammie, Cammie, Cammie and Cammie

Grant: Bex, Cammie (_note to self: must prank while sleeping_), Macey and Liz

Jonas: Liz, Cammie (_what is it with them and Cammie?!_), Macey and Bex

"Okay Goode, I have a question. Have you ever drooled over Cammie?"

I smirk and scoff, what's with all these easy questions? "Yep, one night when we were in DC I saw her wearing a dress, it was tight, short and I could just not stop looking at her legs, there I admit it!"

"Nice" says Grant too enthusiastically for me. "Okay what would you change about Cammie? In fact what would be change about all the girls?"

Jonas starts. "Macey could wear less make-up?" he suggests and we all agree.

"Cammie should stop being so self-conscious. She's beautiful and should show off her legs more"

"Not to mention wearing tight tops and dresses to make Zach drool" he laughs but it doesn't last because Jonas and I pummel him with pillows.

"My bombshells next, though I think she's perfect what could she improve on? I'm thinking her people skills" Jonas and I share a chuckle remembering the many times in P.E where Grant tried to hit on her instead him getting hit, _hard._ We don't disagree so we move on.

"Okay what about Liz?" I ask Jonas more than Grant be he answers anyway.

"She should either stop being so nerdy or embrace it by wearing glasses" that earned him another beating with the pillows.

"She should speak more?" offers Jonas.

"She can't help it if she's shy" I answer.

"Well we can't think of anything else so we're deciding on speaking more" we all nod and take a breather. It feels weird to be back with them guys. Every time I speak of Blackthorne I make it sound like I had a horrible time there. Sure the food was crap, some boys were bullies and I was treated like shit because of who my mom is but I also remember the times when we would sneak into the kitchen and find the secret stash of food that the cooks hid. It was great, chocolate bars every night, but the downside was when we got caught we were ordered to clean dishes after every meal.

_Knock, knock, knock…_

We sweep up the crumbs, put the pillows back and tell whoever it is to come in. Cammie pops her head around her door asking if it's okay that they come in. We agree but the first thing I can say is _wow._ Cammie's wearing shorts, really short-shorts with an almost see through white vest-top. She sits on my lap and wraps her arms around my neck before kissing me deeply. When she pulls away I can't help but notice the differences to the other girls. Macey's face looks almost bare with just minimal make-up. Bex is smiling, actually smiling and making small talk with Grant and so is Liz, she's laughing at something Jonas just told her. Grant, Jonas and I share a look; I don't think the girls notice because Cammie starts talking to us.

"We're thinking of going out to town tomorrow, weren't we?" they all nod in agreement smiling…_creepy._ "What was it you were going to get me Macey?"

"Oh yeah, well I saw this dress that Cammie has to have! It's purple, short, tight, low back and talk about a low cleavage! How does that sound Zach?"

Speechless, what are these girls up to? Everything they're saying and doing sounds just like…everything we're just freakin' said! Grant and Jonas realise too but the girls are at the door before we can do anything.

Bex laughs. "And you'd think they'd check the room for bugs. This is the best prank ever!" they walk out with smug smiles. Cammie bites her lip and winks at us before shutting the door leaving us not only gobsmacked but feeling really stupid.

"They heard everything we said, everything" splutters Grant. Lucky him, at least he doesn't have a girlfriend who just found out that she once made me drool _and_ that I like/stare her breasts and legs!

"What are we going to do?" whispers Jonas like that will help, they're probably still laughing in their room about it.

"We my friends are going to get even" I say with a devious smile. The guys sit straighter and smile back. "Be ready girls because we're Blackthorne Boys. We back down to nothing."

**That is the most I've written, over 200. I know that doesn't sound like much but for me it feels like an achievement. I hope the boys sound as realistic as they can without me having to bump up the rating. I hope that maybe you've laughed? Probably not but oh well.**

**A lot of people make Grant dumb but I hope I haven't, I don't believe he is, I believe he's just hormonal, **_**very**_** hormonal. And Jonas has quite a few lines and as you can see he's got some muscle!**

**The next chapter with be Girls Night and then I've got another Zammie coming up and I know you're going to love. And could any of you give me an idea for a Bex chapter, I'm really stuck, please and thank-you!**

**Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes, it's late I apologise though I have checked it!**

**Review please and give me ideas! **

**-cammieXzachxx**

**Oh and I should be starting Broken: A New Year soon, it's within the same story though. I like the idea of looking through everything that's happened and seeing how her life's changed and become better!**

**Shout-Outs:**

**Mrs. Goode:**** thank-you, I'm glad you thought she was acurate, I didn't even re-read or anything so I'm proud mf myself! I'm glad you thought it was funny, I like that part too. Yeah I like Macey and Cammie's relationship and I think that ever since GG3 they've become really close :)**

**Brunette. That. Should. Be. Blonde:**** thank-you, remember to review :)**

**adriannagoode:**** thank-you and I've got a really goode (in my opinion) coming up :)**

**PrettyLittleGG:**** *trying not to cry* thank-you, when school starts on Tuesday don't expect updates this quick ;)**

**Vampires -Bite me:**** thank-you and do you think you could give me any idea's for the Bex one-shot you want, I'm really stuck :/**

**xXxGGirlxXx:**** thanks, yeah I like they're friendship too! Zach Goode gay?...NEVER! I hope you enjoy this update :)**

**Uknowiloveyou:**** thank-you and finally someone who knows how I feel! :)**

**outlookforever:**** thank-you, I'll think of more Macey chapters since I'm so goode lol! I know, how cloody awesome would that be! GG is Zach's POV, I've always wanted to hear his thoughts on everything that's happened! Aha, your spreading the Gallagher Girls! Maceton is pretty goode, the others do sound kind of disease like :)**


	8. Gallagher Girls: Girls Night!

**O.M.G! On Saturday I woke up to 20 emails…I feel so loved and appreciated. 18 were reviews and 2 were follows/favourites, so I just want to thank-you! I love to write anyway and I don't mind if I get 6 reviews all that matters is that someone is enjoying my story/one-shots so I want to thank-you again, I'd give you all a hug but since we live in different countries and we hardly know each other lets all just hug the computer/laptop/whatever screen your reading this on… *****hugs screen***** and put that in your review if you did it!**

**This time it's girl's night, we get to see how the girls bugged Zach's room and their reactions to what the boys said.**

**Cammie's POV**

After talking to my mom about letting the boys stay I decided that I ought to tell my friends since last time they were here some of them became good friends.

"Hey guys, I've got some news!" I announced happily.

"You're not pregnant are you? If you are then I say you should name it after moi!"

"No Mace, and where did you get that idea from?" I asked while Bex and Liz stifled laughter.

"Puh-lees Cam, I know you've done the dirty" she winks at me and I try to get over the fact that Macey is sneakier than I thought. What other secrets does she know?!

"Moving swiftly on, how would you guys feel if some old friends joined us for a night or two?" I asked trying not to make a big deal out of it even though inside I'm kind of freaking out. I mean more boys, I'm still getting used to Zach being here!

"Like who?" inquires Bex looking deep into my eyes for an answer.

"Maybe two certain Blackthorne boys who go by the names of Grant Newman and Jonas Anderson…" I trailed off leaving the girls speechless and shocked.

"Are you messing with us?" questioned Liz. I shook my head and they began asking loads of questions, like how are they going to get here, are they allowed and why. I explained to them Zach's situation and they all nodded agreeing that he did deserve some male company, plus he really is no help at a sleepover.

"Why don't we use this to our advantage? You know how we tried to bug them last time, let's try again!" suggested Bex.

"How are we going to bug Zach's room, this is Zach remember?" I remind her, the last time we tried all we heard was useless gossip that happened to mention my mother!

"Easy" smirked Macey "We'll use Cammie, she'll distract him and while she does we'll sneak in with the bugs, sound good?"

They all agreed except me…until I got an intense stare from Bex and I nodded.

* * *

It was late evening when I knocked on Zach's door. We tried earlier but then decided that since it was kinda late Zach might be off his game.

"Hey Gallagher Girl" he muttered.

"You look tired" I noticed, he nodded and then pretended to fall asleep on my shoulder reminding me of that time in the van and he did the exact same thing.

"What's up Cammie?" he muttered again and then yawned, his hot breath all over my neck.

"Can we go for a walk? I want some fresh air and I know that tired or not you'll never let me go alone"

He smiled, locked the door and took my hand and we walked down the corridor. Macey peeked out of a classroom, I nodded at her and then I saw Bex at his door un-locking it with a bobby pin. So far the missions going well…

"What's troubling you Cammie?" he asked not using my nickname meaning that he was serious.

"Nothing" I lied. What's troubling me is that my roommates are currently bugging your room so we can hear what you guys really think of us. "Nothing at all Blackthorne Boy"

"Since when do you call me that? I haven't been a Blackthorne Boy in ages" he sighed and slid down the side of a tree. I sat beside him and took his hand; he accepted and gave it a light squeeze.

"I'm sorry"

"It's okay; I'd rather be here with you making sure you're safe and that you never leave again"

He pulled me close and pressed his lips hard against my forehead. "Never"

For a slight honey-potting mission this turned out to be better. I felt a shock go through me, it was the ring Liz had invented so I would know when it was safe for us to come back, but I didn't want to and neither did Zach.

We spent about an hour just talking and enjoying each other's company. I love being with Zach, he made me feel safe and calm no matter what the situation. I mean sure the COC could have a surprise attack right here, right now but I know that Zach would rather die fighting just to keep me safe.

"Come on Gallagher Girl we better go" whispered Zach, we'd both accidently fallen asleep.

"Okay" I pulled him up and we began walking. We were half way there when Zach stopped. He squatted down and told me to jump on, so I did. His hands were underneath my thighs making sure I was secure. I arms wrapped around his neck and my head rested on his shoulder. I didn't notice but Zach had opened my room door and was actually putting me to bed. He took off my socks and covered me with my blanket. Unaware that I was awake I took hold of his hand and pulled him down. I planted a light kiss on his lips which he easily deepened by licking the bottom of my lip playing with me. I let his tongue in and we started kissing. No matter how tired or wounded I would always have time for one of Zach's kisses.

A lamp light flicked on and Macey smirked face became illuminated. "Do me a favour and suck face in 10 hours. Thank-you" the light was off instantly and Zach and I shared a moment to suppress our laughter. I yawned and he kissed my cheek whispering "Goodnight Gallagher Girl" before exiting.

I truly love Zach Goode…and that made me feel even guiltier about bugging him.

* * *

"Calm down Cammie" Bex told me for the 10th time but I can't.

"I can't Bex, I can't! You seriously don't know how sweet he was last night"

She sat down beside me and put her hand on my shoulder. "Look, Zach loves you, he really does. And to be honest we don't care what he says we just wanna hear Grant and Jonas" she smiled and I realise she has a point.

"So, you want to hear what Grant says about you" I raise my eye browns and move them up and down causing Bex to laugh.

"Oh Cammie. I mean Grant's cool and I kinda miss hanging with them. We are no you and Zach but he was alright" she answers casually and I decide not to push her.

We walk out but I push her back in just in time. To make sure that our plans going to work we're trying not to be seen because I know Macey will smirk too much, Liz will giggle and Bex will smile too much. Sure they're great liars but when pranking their skills go down the drain.

"Hi Cammie" my mom kisses my head. "Could you show these guys to Zach's room?"

"Sure, see you later" I smile at them and start walking to Zach's room. Admittedly I feel a little threatened, I mean I have two boys who might or might not be with the circle behind me, and they could easily jump me. I use the windows as mirrors and watch them watch me. They do look quite innocent but I'm a little worried why Jonas has his hand in his pocket and what he's playing with.

"Wait there okay. Zach doesn't know so we're going to surprise him" I don't wait for their reply, I knock on the door and it takes a few seconds for Zach to open it.

"Hey Gallagher Girl, I'd kiss you but I've got morning breath" I smile and tell him that there's no time for kissing and that I have a surprise. I step aside and leave Grant and Jonas to reveal themselves.

Zach's face is priceless and I think Grant is correct when he tells Zach to stop gaping like a fish. They do their boy greeting and Grant easily becomes comfortable. Jonas walks in (after I caught him when he almost tripped over Grant's bags) and set up his laptop on Zach's desk.

Oh no! I just hope that these bugs are cleverly hidden and untraceable because I'm sure he's setting up and scanner.

"Well come on, bond with us!" says Grant and I take that as my cue to leave but not before Zach kisses me passionately and thanks me. I wave goodbye and remind them that dinners at five before leaving them bond.

***add line break***

"Come on Cammie! You've missed Grant and Jonas dish the latest Blackthorne gossip, oh and they're not evil, just double agents"

I and dig into a slice of shop brought pizza after my mom nearly burned down the kitchen. Usually she's alright but I think that she's extra nervous because she's got two more boys here.

"So what's happening between you and Cammie?" I here Grant say. I start to feel the blush form when I think that Zach is actually going to reveal something but then it's extinguished when he asks why they need to know.

"What kiss?" asks Liz after Jonas mentions the kiss at the door.

But Macey interrupts before I can answer. "Oh please, a kiss is nothing. I've had to witness these two sucking face on numerous occasions"

I ignore Bex's suggestive eye brow raising and get back to listening to everything they say…big mistake.

Facts I've learned about my boyfriend and his friends:

1. He knows your bra size (how, I really don't know!)

2. He rates me 10/10 (and thinks I'm beautiful and says I'm his Gallagher Girl

3. Would deny to saying of said things^ (some sort of boy code)

4. Grant rates me nine because the more I'm around him he sees how 'hot' I am (note to self: must distance self from Grant)

5. Zach wouldn't answer for the other girls (because he says he's faithful to me)

6. Apparently I have nice eyes (how come Zach didn't say that)

7. Grant would date all of us…except me (I don't believe him)

8. Jonas and Grant would both date me second (what is up with that!)

9. Zach drooled over the dress in DC (funny because he didn't seem interested in kissing me then!)

10. I should stop being self conscious and…show off my legs, my 'beautiful' face and 'generous' chest

"I knew he would like that dress. That's the whole reason why I took it from the back of your wardrobe!" Bex and Macey high five each other.

"I told you" says Macey "He would either love you in the dress or he's gay. My suspicious are confirmed"

"Do you guys really think that I should speak more?" squeaks Liz suddenly.

"Who cares what a couple of guys think" scoffs Bex before shoving a piece of pizza into her mouth.

"You're only saying that because apparently you're 'perfect'" snarls Macey, opening her magazine like she's bored.

"Jealous because you haven't got any body complementing you" she yells back.

"Nope. How did it feel when Grant said that Cammie was hot and that he'd easily date her?"

Okay that one must have hurt. I don't exactly know their relationship but I can tell that Macey has hit Bex and judging from her facial expression and body language she's trying to ignore the comment.

"I don't care, Cammie's got Zach" she replies and then sulks on her bed leaving Liz and me sitting on the floor with her laptop in the middle.

"I think they're good points, don't you Cam?"

"Yeah Liz, I guess they are. They're merely saying what we should work on, nothing bad I suppose"

"Yeah" she answers thoughtfully.

"Exactly…and I'm going to embrace it!"

I stood up and looked through my dresser for some short-shorts and a white vest top. The girls watch me like I'm crazy but when I'm ready I look in the mirror and notice that I actually look alright and that I do have quite nice eyes.

Liz follows and searches the internet for good conversation starters and strikes up and a conversation with me. Her voice is a loud and clear and it's nice listening to her.

Macey and Bex sit with scowls on their faces until Liz and I take each of them. I take Macey into the bathroom and remove all her make-up. I know Macey's conscious about it so I try not to notice but she actually looks younger and a little more innocent.

I use some mascara, light eye liner, a little blush and some lip balm. Macey takes a few moments to get used to her new look before stepping into our room; we see Bex and Liz having a conversation that uses a lot of smiling and no contact.

"I think we should show them" Macey announces. "I didn't wear little make-up just to sit in my room all day. Come on…" she drags me out first with Liz and Bex behind me.

We take deep breaths before I knock. We hear a lot of shuffling before we hear a chorus of "Come in."

I pop my head around the door asking again if we can come in (and checking what they're wearing, once I walked in and Zach was only wearing _only_ his boxers!) before we walk in. I quickly walk across the room to Zach and sit on his lap. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him deeply hoping that he'll get over what I'm wearing. So far our plan is going well, Liz and Jonas are laughing about something while Bex and Grant are having a normal, civilised conversation with Macey close to make sure that Bex doesn't freak out when Grant asks something really stupid.

"We're thinking of going out to town tomorrow, weren't we?" the girls nod in agreement. "What was it you were going to get me Macey?"

"Oh yeah, well I saw this dress that Cammie has to have! It's purple, short, tight, low back and talk about a low cleavage! How does that sound Zach?" she's teasing him, and smirks when he didn't answer.

We all notice when they share and look and we run to the door laughing.

"And you'd think they'd check the room for bugs. This is the best prank ever!" yells Bex before we walk out. I bite my lip and wink before catching up with my friends.

"For a smart guy I can't believe Jonas never knew! Good bugs Liz" Macey smiles as we gather around the laptop listening to them beat themselves up because they never found out.

"What are we going to do?" whispers Jonas like that will help, we can hear everything perfectly.

"We my friends are going to get even. Be ready girls because we're Blackthorne Boys. We back down to nothing"

The screen goes blank and we're left in silence.

"What did they mean by that?" Liz asks me, Macey and Bex look at me as well.

"I don't know"

"What do you mean you don't know, your Zach's freaking girlfriend!" shouts Macey,

"Exactly, girlfriend not mind-reader. I'm sure they won't do anything too bad" I reassure them but it doesn't work. Bex sets up a laser next the door while Liz sets up a machine which makes whoever opens the door to get an electric shock.

"They probably won't to you Cam" says Liz.

"Yeah, you heard Zach. I could just imagine him wanting to punch Grant when he said that about you" she smiles and carries on making adjustments to all the traps.

When they've finished our room is untouchable.

"Night guys, sleep with one eye open" jokes Bex but we all know that she's being serious.

**Did you have a goode day at school? I know it sucks to be back, I'm back tomorrow *tears* **

**Okay, how was that? Sorry if some parts were boring, I tried not to be repetitive and I hope it's not. The next chapter will probably be the prank and then my Zammie chapter and then maybe some other couples, I dunno. Let me know and I'll try, okay.**

**Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes!**

**Review please!**

**-cammieXzachxx**

**Shout-Outs:**

**TennisFreakLovesGaleAndHates MJ:**** I hope you enjoyed girl's night! **

**xXxGGirlxXx:**** you already knew? Whoa, did you somehow read my notes on my phone or are you the mind-reader? Aha, yeah I like that line too, if I do say so myself **

**Gallagher24:**** I guess yeah, that could be cool! I have updated Broken so check it out!**

**adriannagoode:**** thanks, I hope you enjoyed this update **

**Vampires –Bite me:**** hmm, I'll have a think about Bex and I know, how could you have a dumb spy, it kind of defeats the object**

**Uknowiloveyou:**** You'll have to wait and see what happens… I know they almost always start like that, I guess I have a lot of people to thank, like you, I hope you enjoyed this update!**


	9. Cammie: Relationships

**Thank-you for all the reviews, I'm glad you liked seeing it from the girl's side. Now you guys are probably either going to hate me or think I'm stupid but…I don't know any goode pranks! I mean I have some ideas but they seem really childish and mean, so could you help me? Instead I've got a Zammie chapter, I hope this makes up for the pranks!**

**Oh and guess what? I've just started Pointe work in ballet! Sorry I know you probably don't really care and just want to read but I'm just so excited plus I get to dance on blocks! It bloody hurts though! **

**Set during GG2, the exchange. They're currently in a Cove-Ops lesson.**

* * *

**Cammie's POV**

"Faking is something that every spy will do in their life…"

It's week two of the exchange and the boys are still here. I would have thought that having hormonal boys and hormonal girls on one room would have been a bad idea but then again, we're not normal, we can hide those kinds of urges. Like right now I can see Tina and Kim practically drooling over Grant as he talks to his friend Zach. Zachary Goode, you know the first time I ever layed eyes on him I knew…I'd never want to see him again! I told my mom all about the teasing, taunting and nicknames and you know what she said? Maybe he has a crush on you. What? I know my mom's beautiful and smart but seriously, how could Zach Goode have a crush on me?

Soloman continues, "In today's lesson you shall be partnered up with another pupil and you must act by the relationship I give you in public around Roseville. Some of you shall be siblings, some enemies or even…married couples" and I swear he looked in my direction. Zach noticed too and winked. I rolled my eyes and went with my friends to pick disguises.

I chose a brown curly wig, with grey eyes and changed into a nice summer dress. Macey helped with my make-up while Bex got us some comms units and then we sat back down ready to hear who we were with.

"I hope I'm with someone good" whispered Bex and I swear I saw her looking towards Grant.

"Oh, I think I know who you mean" I wink and she nudges me laughing.

"I know for sure you'll be with someone _goode_" she smirks in Zach's direction just as he happens to look my way. It was like Zach and I had swapped hair, his was blonde and flopped over his new blue eyes. He still looked hot.

Mr Soloman started. "Tina Walters and Adam Hill" they walked towards Soloman and took the red envelope out of his hands and walked outside.

"Macey McHenry and Dylan James" Macey groaned and reluctantly got up and stood next to her parent who happened to be a BIG McHenry supporter.

"Rebecca Baxter and Grant Newman" Bex smiled widely but then put on a bored face and walked to Soloman.

I watched as the classroom got emptier and emptier as each student was given their relationship, which left Zach and me. I was secretly hoping that we would be look outs to see if anyone wasn't participating but when we were handed a gold envelope I gulped.

"You wanna open it?" asks Zach shrugging.

"Err, I don't mind" we stand in silence until Zach rips it open and reads out a single word which makes me heart beat faster.

ENGAGED OR TO BE

Zach and I are engaged (or too be)…oh boy.

He smirks and puts an arm around my shoulder leading me out of the classroom. "This is going to be fun. Isn't that right _honey_?"

I force a smile and answer back just as patronizing as he did. "Absolutely swell, my dear"

He doesn't look amused. Score one for Cammie!

* * *

Zach and I split as soon as we see our friends without even a 'goodbye'. I groan before greeting them.

"Hey Cammie"

"Hey. So Bex, are you excited?" I smile hopefully but Bex replies by shoving the card into my hand.

SILBLINGS

She shrugs. "It's okay Cammie; I mean I still get to hang out with him"

I nod. "Yeah. Do you even like Grant fully?" I ask. Bex roots around for an answer but before she can Macey butts moaning about her partner.

"Guys! This boy is freaking annoying! All he does is talk about how beautiful I am, and how much he 'supports' my family" she scoffs while Bex and I shake our heads.

"While you moan about getting complements I'm trying to sort my feelings out" she huffs.

"Oh whatever" glares Macey. I can tell a full blown bitch fight was about to happen but luckily Mr Soloman being, well Mr Soloman stepped in just in time.

"You all have an hour. Convince me; make me believe whatever role you are playing. I will be walking around; the comms are simply to stay in touch. I'll let you out in 5 minute intervals"

This time Zach and I were last because Soloman needed to talk to us.

"Zach, Cammie, you are the only two who are engaged. I have only chosen you two because I feel that your acting ability's need to be tested and I hope that it will stop the bickering in class" he nods to the doors and we head out.

* * *

"Wow, so I'm on a mission with the Chameleon" he looksat me. "The real Cammie"

I look away and focus on the uneven and cracked pavement beneath my feet. "I guess so"

"But the thing is," he slips his hand into mine "no one told me she was cute"

I was about to blush and say something totally girly but then I remembered…we were on a mission. We were engaged and I'm sure that two people in love gave each other complements.

"So, when do you say we do this thing?" he asked while I had no clue to what he was on about.

"What do you mean?"

He gave me a confused look and then smirked. "Nothing Gallagher Girl, nothing"

I sighed. "Whatever Goode, oh and we probably need fake names. I'm now called Avery"

"Okay, you can call me Finn, with a double 'N'"

I scoffed. "Well obviously, otherwise you'd be named after a fish's body part"

"Oh yeah" he laughed it off and tugged on my hand.

Aha, Cammie: 2, Zach: 0.

* * *

After walking around for ages holding hands and noticing other pairs we decided that we really needed to do something that showed our covers.

We ended up in a little café. I drank my lemonade while waiting for Zach, he took an awfully long time but when he came back he was smirking and sipping on some coke.

"What made you so happy?" I ask.

"You'll see"

I actually have a nice time. I mean there's not much to talk about and whenever I bring in marriage plans Zach shuts me up. Does he really think that leaning closer and closer to my face will get me to shut-up? If he does…then he's correct.

We're inches apart with our noses touching, his voice washes over my skin, and his peppermint breath almost burns my cheek. "Stay still Cammie, everything is perfect"

And then he drops onto one knee and opens a box. A box with a ring and everyone in the café shuts-up while the manager dims the lights (it doesn't really work, it's a sunny day).

"Avery…Williams?" he falters but quickly comes up with a good last name since we didn't think of any. "I have loved you since the first day I met you. You are so beautiful and I know that not a lot of people see it, including yourself…but I do. I really do…"

From the look in Zach's eye and the fact that this feels so rehearsed I somehow feel like he's talking to me. We are no longer Avery and Finn…we're Cammie and Zach, two spies on a mission. A mission…

"…In our profession I know that relationships can be hard but I promise that I will love you forever. I've fallen for you…" he stops and looks down but I take his hand and kiss it, urging him on…like it's real…

"Ca- Avery Williams…will you marry me?"

And without any hesitation I'm flinging my arms around his neck, he's spinning me around, everybody's cheering and it just feels so real.

* * *

"How did you like my performance?"

Wearing my 'engagement' ring Zach and I are at a nearby park sitting on a bench. Or when I say sitting I mean he's slouched and I've got my head on his lap…I can feel his fingers comb through my hair softly.

"It was great. Natural as well…" I chose my words carefully. "Have you rehearsed it?"

Zach, quick thinking Zach has no answer, for a moment. "I've -erm- been thinking of it on the way there. It was Joe- I mean Mr Solomon's idea for a proposal"

I nod and sit up to face Zach. His hands are still in my hair, he moves a piece from my face, his hand sliding down my arm making me closer to him.

"You have nice eyes" he says.

"So do you" and I notice that we're both staring into each other's eyes. With heavy breathing and short breaths we both lean in. It's perfect, it truly is. I even think we have the sunset behind us.

But it's ruined by someone.

"Who's the pretty boy with the Gallagher Girl?"

* * *

We both pull away but I'm up before Zach and in Dillon's face. "What do you want?"

A –no doubt- rude comment is about to some but someone else's voice interrupts.

"Cammie is that you?"

Oh crap.

_Stick to cover, stick to cover…_ I think over and over again but luckily Zach steps in.

"Cammie baby," he kisses me cheek. "We have to go or we'll be late" he looks at Josh and nods.

"Oh" says Josh and I feel a little awkward. I've got Dillon threatening me, Josh saddening me and then there's Zach with his arms wrapped around my waist making me feel like I'm the most important thing. And I really like it…

"Sorry but we've got to go…" I walk but then I hear "Wait!"

I turn. "Is that an engagement ring?" Josh asks.

Zach looks panicked now. I would say Cammie: 3, Zach: 0 but…oh wait I did.

"Yes, it is. We're waiting until we graduate, aren't we?" I say thinking as if I'm Avery Williams, a newly engaged girl and not Cammie Morgan, on the edge of a break down.

"Yeah and then we'll spend the rest of our lives together, right Cam?"

I agree. "Yes. Now Goodbye" we walk away and as soon as we leave the park we stop.

"You wanna talk?

I shake my head but offer a smile. "Nah, I'm okay. I did what I had to and that's that, right?"

"Yep…you know he was a real fool for losing you" Zach comments and I can't help but fight back in defence for Josh.

"It wasn't his fault; he didn't know I was a spy. He saw me; he saw Cammie…but just not the Chameleon"

"What about me?"

"Excuse me?"

"What about me Cam? Hm, I see all of you and I know for sure that if I had someone like you I would die trying"

I didn't know what to say, I really didn't. What did all this mean? Does Zach like me? Does he think Josh likes me? Do I like Zach? Do I?

Before I can register my thoughts Zach's kissing me, really kissing me and it doesn't help that he's got me backed up against the park toilets. Not very romantic from the action I'm getting I really couldn't ask for anything more. While I would rather kiss slow and shyly Zach's kisses are fierce and ask you wanting for more. He has a habit of teasing, poking is tongue here and there until you finally let it in and then it's bliss. Honestly, best kiss I've had.

He slows down before pulling away.

"Time's up" I hear Solomon in my ear.

And then Zach's gone. He's already made a head start up the road and somehow I know he doesn't want me catching up.

* * *

"Well done class. As I've been walking around alternating disguises I've seen some real skills being used. Grant and Bex, you showed some good sibling rivalry, Ava and Matt made a good couple and lastly…Cammie and Zach, I am impressed" without saying anything we all knew the class was over and I was the first out making sure that I got away from everybody. No point though because as soon as I walk into that room I'll be interrogated.

I sit on my bed after having a shower and changing into a simple black vest top and high-waisted shorts. I play with my hair but immediately stop, _Zach's hands felt better,_ and I'm creating knots.

"Cameron Morgan!" I hear Macey say before she comes in. "What was with that abrupt exit?"

I shrug but they're not having it, this time it's Bex. "Don't shrug at us! What happened? I saw you with Zach and you actually looked like you were having a good time!"

_That's because I was…until I remembered what it was. A mission and nothing else._

When I don't answer they realise that I really don't want to talk. They hug me and tell me that if all this was Zach's fault they would cut off his balls, I did laugh a little I guess.

I left my friends in their room, using the old mom excuse, and walked down the corridor. I looked at the doors that I once had lessons in, the doors that held some answers if not all.

I went into the East Wing.

I didn't exactly know which room he was in but after walking up and down for 5 minutes I settled on the door on the middle left.

"Oh, hey Cam" I heard Grant (I think) shout asking who it was but Zach had already shut the door. "What's up?" he asks like that whole hour never happened.

_It's now or never Cammie…I know you might pour your heart out but remember, they're not here forever! Do it Cammie…_

"I'll tell you what's up Zach, what's up is that I'm confused"

"Confused?" he asks but I ignore him.

"One minute you're teasing, next your flirting and I think today was the last straw. That speech was about me wasn't it? And all those over things in the park…they were, weren't they?"

Zach looks down, plays with some string before looking up again, not at me but through the window.

"And the kiss…what was that about? What I really want to know Zach…was any of that real or just a cover? Because I need to know before I pour my heart out"

Silence. The tension and silence feels so thick I feel like I could slice it with a knife. I don't look at him, he doesn't look at me. Yet I can feel him, his eyes, his body heat. I can feel Zach. And I want more…but I'm not getting more.

I nod and start to walk away but he tugs me back and kisses me again, just as passionately and fiercely but this time in the moonlight. And without interruptions.

"Cammie" he breaths, cupping my face with his hand "I-" I shush him, my finger to his lip. I can tell he's having trouble forming the words so I pull him close and feel as he wraps his arms around me.

This is no cover.

* * *

**I hope that you have enjoyed that! I liked writing it, it's funny because I plan some of my stories but they almost never follow my plan! I hope that this chapter has satisfied everyone and if you could review or PM me some goode Gallagher Girl worthy pranks I'll be very grateful.**

**Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes, it's 3am I apologise!**

**Review please and give me pranks!**

**-cammieXzachxx**

**-shout-outs next time I promise!**

**-oh and I'm not sure about updates this weekend, I'm my dad's (haven't seen him since November) but I'm bringing my laptop so I might be able to!**


	10. Cammie: Shut-Up And Kiss Me

**Shut-up and kiss me**

_**Set after the Gallagher/Blackthorne exchange.**_

* * *

It was wet and windy in Nebraska. The rain whipped again the glass window and the wind wrapped itself around the house.

"A storm is brewing" said Grandpa Morgan.

I was sitting, watching the fire, watching the wind swirl the flames. Grandma and Grandpa were in town helping out a friend of theirs, they'd called me twelve times just to make sure I was okay, and I am. I sighed and took out my favourite book, the only book that had nothing to do with my spy life. I loved reading, I get to escape my 'normal' world and go somewhere else…especially with Alice in Wonderland.

I was so deep in my novel I didn't even notice when the fire died down. I shivered. I walked to the hallway and turned up the heater. I walked back to the living room and to the window. I looked through. Their garden was a moderate size, with a swing and table with chairs and the old barbeque.

I sigh. _I remember the summers when we used to all come down and have some good old family fun._

There was movement. The bush shifted and shook. I slipped my willies on and opened the door. I stuck my head out and scanned the area.

_No movement._ But I thought to soon, the bush shifted again and I saw a figure. He/she was tall with broad shoulders; they wore all black and blended into the night.

"Hello? I warn whoever is out there to come out now!" I shouted. And suddenly the figure approached me, they walked with long strides. They came forward quickly, too quickly. And then we were face to face. I could just about see half of their face, the strong jaw and soft lips.

"Hello Gallagher Girl"

I jumped and banged my head on the door. "Zach?"

Zachary Goode, the boy with the smirk. This boy had entered my dreams and refused to go away. I'd thought about him all summer and suddenly he's here…at my grandparents house…in Nebraska.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. We hadn't exchanged phone numbers, I hadn't told him where I was going, how did he find me. I would ask but I didn't feel like getting the famous 'spy' for an answer.

"What do you think I'm doing here?"

"I don't know, training or something?" I desperately wanted him to be here for me but I knew that would never happen. High school romances never lasted.

"What do you want me to be here for?" he asked smirking.

_Why did he have to put me in an awkward position?_

I passed the question and asked my own. "Did you want something?"

"Yeah, I did actually." He pulled me towards him, towards the rain.

"Zach, I can't. I'm not wearing a coat or anything" he stood for a moment and then began to take his coat off. "No, wait. Stay here, I'll get one." I ran into the hall and grabbed my coat and when I got back Zach was inside warming his hands near the fire.

"I thought I told you to stay put?"

"Can't help the fact that I'm cold." I smiled and headed outside with Zach closely behind me.

He pulled me into the centre of the lawn and bowed to me.

"Would you care to dance?" he asked.

"In the rain?" I asked stupidly.

He nodded. I shrugged. "What the heck, okay." and we did, we waltzed in the pouring rain with only the sky watching us. I slipped but Zach's grip tightened. I looked into his deep emerald eyes and all the memories of last semester came flooding back. He leaned forward and I could feel his breath over my lips. We leaned at the same time and out lips met. It was the sweetest and most romantic kiss ever. It was a kiss in the rain. He started to kiss me more passionate and slow, like each kiss was asking for permission and when I accepted he didn't hold back to let his tongue touch mine. At first it was weird but I soon became used to it, and I soon loved it. When he stopped I felt like the spark I just had, had been cut off.

"I came for you Gallagher Girl" he spoke, his voice soft and light like the kissed he sent down my neck making my shivering have nothing to do with the cold, wet rain. I didn't bother asking questions, I just let him kiss me. I knew we had more time to talk when the rain would stop. But the rain didn't stop; it carried on for hours until we were breathless, we just stared at each other, until I let him in. Turns out I'd missed twenty-one messages; I quickly called back and then spent my time with Zach. When we were together I didn't bother ask question I knew he wouldn't ask like 'How did you get here?' and 'Does anyone know you're here?'. But I did ask one question.

"What does this mean now? Are we going out? Are we dating, boyfriend/girlfriend-" but Zach cut me off by putting his finger to my lips.

"Cammie, just shut-up and kiss me" so I did. And I felt great. I felt warm. I felt love towards Zach.

* * *

**I have deleted the one-shot and decided to upload it here on my one-shot story thing, you don't have to review again but if you haven't read it I'd like to know what you think!**

**Review please!**

**-cammieXzachxx**


	11. Cammie: Daydreamer

**Lyrics by Adele.**

**I own nothing, nothing I tell you, NOTHING!**

* * *

_Daydreamer_

Yep that's me, always have been, always will be. I can't help it, one look anywhere else and my mind is already thinking of other things. But the one thing I always seem to be thinking about is him, Zachary Goode. Why did this boy have to invade my mind? And that Kiss, it made my whole body tingle and my smile widen. I miss him…

_Sitting on the sea  
Soaking up the sun  
He is a real lover  
Of making up the past  
And feeling up his girl  
Like he's never felt her figure before_

There's a beach not too far from here. I can imagine us running and playing on the beach, like normal teenagers. I'll splash him with cold water and suddenly it's turned into a water fight. I'll give up and he'll carry me in his arms. He'll put his hands on my waist and spin me around, my dress floating with the wind and my arms spread like I'm flying, flying…

_A jaw dropper  
Looks good when he walks  
Is the subject of their talk  
He would be hard to chase  
But good to catch  
And he could change the world  
With his hands behind his back, oh_

His dark brown hair that sways across his forehead like a curtain. His emerald eyes that sometimes shine and sometimes don't. His high cheek bones and the curve of his mouth when he talks and especially when he smirks. The confidence he was when we walks, no swaggers down the halls. The way how he captivates a room when he speaks not only by his looks but because what he is saying makes sense. There is no doubt that he could change the world.

_You can find him sittin' on your doorstep  
Waiting for a surprise  
And he will feel like he's been there for hours  
And you can tell that he'll be there for life_

I'll open the door and there he'll be, his hands still over his eyes with a slight smile on his lips. I can't wait to tell him that there is no surprise and that I'm messing but instead I hand him one of mine and Grandma's newly baked muffins. He must be hungry, he's been there ever since I texted him in the afternoon and now it's early evening. And when I apologize for keeping him long he says that he'll be there for life.

_Daydreamer  
With eyes that make you melt  
He lends his coat for shelter  
Plus he's there for you  
When he shouldn't be  
But he stays all the same  
Waits for you  
Then sees you through_

It's raining and I can't find the keys to Grandpa's truck anywhere. Walking seemed like a good idea hours ago. We'd been waiting at the bus stop for half an hour but it never came. I look up and see him looking at me smiling. I'm melting, his eyes are beautiful. I whip my hair from my face, shiver and curse myself for not bringing a jacket. But then I don't feel rain anymore. He's put his coat up over me for shelter; I pull him close so we're both protected.

_There's no way I  
Could describe him  
What I'll say is  
Just what I'm hoping for_

How I could I put him into words, describing him was already hard enough without wanting to sound like I stare at him all day. I just wish this feeling and love could be real…

_But I will find him sittin' on my doorstep  
Waiting for a surprise  
And he will feel like he's been there for hours  
And I can tell that he'll be there for life  
And I can tell that he'll be there for life_

I woke up this morning to my Grandpa and Grandma's loud laughter. I slip on my silky pink dressing gown and shuffled downstairs and enter the living room. But they're not there, I notice the open door and I find three figures sitting on the steps.

"…and when I found out she blushed bright red!"

Another burst of laughter. "Oh, I didn't know Cammie was that funny!"

"Neither did I" I grumble.

Grandpa and Grandma's amused faces go and they smile innocently at me.

"Cammie, why don't you say hello to your friend" they get up and leave me alone with the mysterious person.

"Hello Gallagher Girl"

"Hello Blackthorne Boy"

I'm surprised I can speak. Zach is here. Zachary Goode, the boy who dipped me movie style and kissed me in front of everyone was here in Nebraska…but why?

"What are you doing here?" I ask trying to catch my breath and stop my mind from exploding.

He steps forward and caresses my cheek while his green eyes bore into mine and before I know it he's kissed me. His arms snake around my waist while I wrap mine around his neck.

I am no longer a daydreamer, this is reality.

* * *

**Okay, my first song-fic…what do you think? I've read the story with the song and I think it makes sense. I didn't want just the song and little writing so I've made it into a kind of story thing.**

**This was originally posted by itself but someone notified me that it was a violation so I took it down but if we keep this little song-fic between us I think it can stay and I hope so because I'm proud of it!**

**Review please!**

**-cammieXzachxx**


	12. Cammie: Cupids Broken Arrow

**Hey, I hope to the high heavens that I don't have school, even though my mum already confirmed the fact that I'm not going to school because she isn't (she works a school) I still want actual confirmation. I haven't written much this week so I hope you enjoy this one shot.**

**No spies. Cammie is a successful lawyer living in London with her boyfriend Josh and bestfriend Bex, they are early twenties.**

**Cammie loved Josh…loved**

**Zach hated love…hated**

**And somehow cupids broken arrow brought these two together whether they wanted to be or not because when they are together sparks will fly and passion will ignite.**

**(Okay so I did get the last lines from the cover of Seeking Crystal but whatever…)**

* * *

Cammie's POV

Cammie sighed at the amount of paper work she had on her desk. Ms Cameron Morgan had to be one of the best lawyers around, she wins every battle and everyone wants her. She moved from Roseville with her boyfriend Josh to London to help her friend Rebecca Baxter when she and her boyfriend went through a nasty break-up.

Her phone rings. "Ms Morgan, your client Mr Goode is here"

"Send him in" she put the phone down and straightened everything out and put a slight smile on her face before he walked in.

Mr Goode was young, he looked too young to be in her office for divorce but that's what the document said.

"Hello Mr Goode, I'm Cameron Morgan" she greeted.

"I know you've got a name plaque" he replied.

_Okay, no need to be rude!_ She thought while keeping her face straight.

"Why don't you take a seat?" she offered the one at the back of her office but he ignored and took the one right in front of her. While she went through various documents she couldn't help but feel his eyes on her. She took a quick glance up and she was met with emerald green eyes. Looking away quickly she found the sheet and read through it.

"So Mr Goode-" she started but she was cut off by his raspy voice.

"Please, call me Zach"

"Call me Cammie"

She began again. "Zach, it says here that you want a divorce, is that correct?"

"Yes"

She put the paper down confused. Why would he want a divorce? Who would want to divorce him? With his stylishly messy dark brown hair, strong features and amazing eyes, he was like the perfect man-candy!

_Hold up Cammie! Just because a good-looking guy comes in doesn't mean that he doesn't do drugs, smoke weed or kill people!_

"I'm sorry Zach but I have to ask why a man of your young age would need to be divorced"

"Easy. When we got married I was 19 stupid and foolish. I don't love her…I never did" he answered, the last part spoken quietly. Plus she's okay with it and Kelly is more than welcome to have custody of her the baby"

Okay it was decided, Zachary Goode was a mean, heartless man who didn't deserve anyone.

"Right. Well, I'll have a chat with Kelly's lawyer tomorrow and we'll sort some things out. It seems you just want a divorce and nothing more am I right?"

He nodded. "Okay. Goode night Mr Goode"

Zach nodded back and took a quick look at the clock. 6:00…isn't that when Cammie was supposed to leave?

"Why don't you come? I mean they said you finished at 6pm and now it's…6:01" he shrugged.

Cammie didn't know what to do. It was time for her to leave but look at the amount of work she had. Plus what would her boyfriend say if he saw them together? But on the other hand, Zach was her client and it wouldn't hurt if he walked her home right?

"Okay, I'll be down in a minute" she said meaning 'you can go now' but he didn't budge, he just leaned against the wall amused watching her pack everything up.

* * *

They now walked along the cold, dark streets of London. The atmosphere…well there wasn't any. Cammie didn't know what to say, what could they talk about?

Luckily Zach started. "So Cammie, you don't sound English where do you come from?"

"Roseville, Virginia. What about you?"

"Funnily enough, the same place. Damn, I must have been looking in the wrong places" he gave her a once over making Cammie shiver but not because of the bitter cold.

"Why do you want a divorce? I mean you're a good looking guy and…" she didn't know where the conversation was going.

He smirked. "Thank, you're not so bad yourself babe. I just don't believe in love anymore" he answered casually, like there was nothing more.

"That is bullshit, love is amazing" she smiled brightly.

"It's not if you lost everyone you've ever loved" and the mood shifted. Once this smirking and flirting guy had gone and now he was silent and secretive.

Cammie thought and then the idea hit her. "Follow me"

**(Okay, I don't live in London and have only been there like 3 times so let's say that they were a few stops away from Piccadilly Circus)**

* * *

"Why are we here?" Zach looked up at the tall statue of Cupid with his bow and arrow ready in his hands.

"Because, we are. Now come here" she called him over to the edge of the fountain and told him to look in. Pennies, millions of pennies were sunk at the bottom. Zach put his hand in but Cammie pulled it out.

"Don't steal!" she shouted.

"Steal what?"

"People's wishes of finding love!"

He sighed and rubbed his (dry) hand at the back of his neck. "Oh, so you're back to this crap!"

"Yeah I am"

"Oh come on. Look! His arrow isn't even straight, its freakin' broken!"

And it was also pointed towards them but neither of them pointed it out.

"Whatever, just look at how beautiful the water looks when the moonlight hits it"

_Water? What kind of crack was she on?_

"Very beautiful" and then he scooped up some water and threw it in her face.

"Oh my gosh Zach! I am so going to kill you!" so Cammie did the same. And soon they were having a water fight. To any passing bystander they looked like a cute couple, the handsome guy a couple inches shorter than the subtly beautiful girl.

"Someone's wet" he commented smirking.

"No thanks to you!" Cammie shouted back only just realising why Zach had was laughing. "I didn't mean it like that!"

Frustrated and angry Cammie sat her dripping wet self down at the edge, she turned her head away from the Zach. In an effort to win her back he started playing with strands of her hair, the gentle tug felt affectionate and sweet. But then Cammie remembered who she was with and pulled her head away.

"Cammie I'm sorry okay but you've got to admit, it was kind of fun" he said hopefully.

She smiled slightly and sighed. "Yeah, I guess it was kind of fun" and look at him and her hand touched his.

Simultaneously they look up, as if a spark had touched them. They were breathing slow and heavy as if they were out of breath. Zach's other hand was creeping towards Cammie and it pulled back a strand of her hair that covered her face. Both of them leaning in slowly, they're minds not really knowing what they were doing they kissed. But as soon as their lips touched they back away from each other.

"I-I, erm…" he didn't know what to say.

"…" she was speechless.

"We should go. Can you walk home from here?" he said quietly, his mind trying to figure out everything that was happening.

"Yeah…no, I'm fine" she whispered back and watched as Zach walked away and slowing blended in with the dark night. Cammie looked up and she swear she saw Cupids face smiling back at her.

* * *

"Cammie is that you?!"

She leaned against the shut door, her clothing and face still wet from the water fight with Zach. It had taken her an hour to get back to the apartment she shared with Josh and Bex.

"Cammie?!" he called again. She took off her coat and shoes and made her way to the living room where Josh sat on the sofa watching Match Of The Day, after living many months in England Josh had began to like English football.

"Hey, where's Bex?" she asked squeezing out her hair.

Josh ignored the question and asked his own. "Hey babe, why are you so wet? I mean, it isn't raining is it?" he covered up his mistake.

"No I err…it doesn't matter I'm fine. So, where is Bex?"

"She's out with James" he answered. "Can you believe that it's only their second date?"

James Jenkins was one of Bex's newest dates. After her horrible break-up with Grant and after spending months of moping around Macey and Cammie decided to help get her back on the scene. Macey set up a dating website (with the help of Liz) and they found Bex 10 potential suitors. She had been out with Ben (too nice), Cameron (know-it-all), Liam (not enough muscle) and then James (brown hair, mix-raced with a sweet smile and nice personality). He was for sure a winner but Macey and Cammie had told her to play it slow, they didn't want their bestfriend heartbroken again.

"I know, don't get me wrong I'm happy for her but I want her to take it slow. I don't want him to hurt her"

"Well," he looped an arm around Cammie, "you don't have to worry about anything" as Josh's lips met Cammie's she didn't feel anything. No spark, no shivers or belly butterflies…nada, zilch, nothing. And that bothered her.

"I'm going to take a bath" she announced quickly before her eyes watered.

"Good idea, I don't want you getting a cold" he shouted back.

Cammie ran the hot tap, undressed, added some cold water and melted into the bath and felt a lot better. All the thoughts about her and Zach's kiss and the coming back and feeling nothing towards Josh.

All that melted away into the water…

* * *

"Morning beautiful" Zach handed Cammie a mug of coffee and a bag containing her usual blueberry breakfast muffin.

"How did you know?" she asked confused, flattered but confused.

"Well I was here, wondering around bored and then your secretary –lovely girl- asked me to give you these"

"Ah, I'll have to thank Jacqueline. And thank-you also Zach, you didn't have to"

He scoffed and took his seat directly in front of Cammie. "Cammie, I only handed you a muffin and coffee. It's not like I handed the cure for cancer"

"That's nothing to be sarcastic about" she scolded before taking back out all her sheets and information that she'd put away the night before.

The night before…at the statue if Cupid, the water fight and the kiss.

_Well Zach seems to have forgotten it, why can't I?_

She sat at her desk and took a sip and the warm substance hit her like a wave, sloshing in her mouth and going down her throat like a river.

"Do you know how sexy that looked?"

She ignored him, rolled her eyes and asked what she'd been wondering the whole time. "Zach, why are you still here? Don't you have a job or anything?"

"Nope, I thought I'd hang with you. That's cool right?"

Actually no, that was not cool. Everything Cammie had in her office was confidential, they were people's problems and they trusted Cammie with them. Plus it didn't really help what if her boss came and saw Zach? It's not like Zach was a child and he couldn't do any harm.

"Err…as long as you stay quiet and let me get on then yeah I guess"

"Cool and then at 1pm we can have lunch, my treat"

"Okay"

What was going on? Cammie had a boyfriend, right? Or did that change last night? I thought Zach didn't believe in love and all that jazz?

Cammie was thinking it too. _What am I doing? I'm dating Josh! But now I've just agreed to having lunch with Zach…but he is only my client and it's only lunch, why the heck not?_ She nodded, and took a bite out of her muffin.

* * *

"Who knew being a lawyer was so boring?"

After 5 hours of Cammie working and Zach playing Temple Run non-stop it was finally lunch.

_It's just lunch Cammie, it's only lunch…_ she told herself, over and over again but she was still unconvinced.

Zach had picked out a nice, quaint restaurant just minutes away.

"Just in case you get any important calls" a smile was her reply.

Zachary Goode and Cameron Morgan actually had a nice time, the conversation flowed, there weren't any awkward pauses and they both had a genuinely good time…until Cammie's phone rang.

"Excuse me" Zach nodded and she went to the ladies room to answer it.

It was Macey. "Cammie! What the fuck, I walk down the street and see you having lunch with gorgeous guy! What happened between you and Josh?"

Cammie waited until Macey was silent (and was out of public) and then answered slowly and calmly. "Mace listen, nothing is going on." Though she wished. "I'm just having lunch with a client." Who she's having strange urges for. "I'm still with Josh." Even though she feels no spark.

"Oh, good. Don't worry Cam, I won't tell Josh. I didn't know being a lawyer would have so many advantages. Have fun…not too much fun"

She hung up leaving Cammie…numb? She didn't know how she was feeling, what should she feel?

She ignored her uncertain feelings and went back to lunch with Zach.

* * *

Three weeks have passed since Cammie and Zach were spotted in the restaurant. And in those three weeks so many things have changed.

Zach and Cammie see each other almost every day and when they're together it's like they're in their own little world.

Bex and James are now officially BexandJames and they're happy, they really are.

And Josh? Well things haven't been going so well for the pair ever since his friend Dillon saw Cammie and Zach together.

"I'm going for a walk" Cammie yelled after another one of their arguments, the third this week.

And this time Josh didn't stop her.

Cammie walked and walked, she took various tubes until she ended up at the place it all started...Piccadilly Circus and funnily enough another person was there too.

"Zach? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing" he answered.

"Fight with Josh"

"Fight with myself" he sat down on the edge and Cammie joined him.

"About what?"

"About you" he looked into her sapphire blue eyes and he just couldn't help himself. As quick as a flash he leaned over and kiss Cammie deeply, passionately. They moaned and groaned as their arms wrapped around each other's bodies, their lips never apart.

"Cammie" said Zach in between kisses. "I can't control myself"

"Me neither"

Zach led the way to his Landrover and Cammie got in without hesitation. They sped off quickly and drove fast until he stopped the car at an apartment. They got out, locked the car and entered the elevator and resumed their kisses.

Cammie's head in the crook of Zach's neck, he walked her backwards kissing her neck and fumbling with the keys and opened the door. Not bothering or even remembering that he shared the apartment with his friend he led Cammie to the bedroom and they were finally both freed of the tension that had been building up.

* * *

Sunlight poured through the white curtains, the pair shifted and turned, both trying to shield themselves from the light.

"Cammie?"

"Yeah?"

Silence. What was that about? Was Zach afraid that Cammie had gone? Gone where? Back home, back to Josh? No way, because it was official, Cammie cheated on Josh and was in love with someone else…

"Cammie?" he repeated and the small sleeping figure turned to face him. Her make-up was smudged all over the pillow and over her face. Zach ran his thumb under her eye clearing some mascara away.

"Zach…what have I done?"

"Was I that bad?" he asked, half joking and half actually wondering.

"No, trust me. I haven't felt that way in ages" she whispered.

"And what's that?"

"Like you love me" Cammie answered honestly before sitting up and putting her clothes back on.

Zach watched her. How did he feel? Was he able to love again? Zach's whole family had died in a shooting accident. His parents had done some bad things and soon those people that they owed money too came back to collect. But after killing them and finding that they had no money they took second best…Zach.

Being raised in the gang called The Circle Zach learned things that he would never be able to forget. He'd seen things, heard things…done things. And that girl Kelly, that was an act, a mission even. And now the deed has been done, her child's dead. Zach thought that he was incapable of love…until he met Cammie.

"Wait!" he called and Cammie stood with her back to the room as she heard Zach clothe himself.

"What?" she asked back still to him, she was afraid of what he would say, how he would react.

How would he say it? How would he say something that he hadn't said in years? How? "I love you"

And those three words changed everything and it was all thanks to Cupids broken arrow.

* * *

**I hope you liked that. It's something different but I just thought of it nights ago (I seem to get all my idea's night). I'm going to upload it separately as just a one-shot.**

**Did you like it? Would you like another side to it? I don't know, tell me in the review :D**

**Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes (jeez, I really need a beta so I don't have to do these!)**

**Review please!**

**-cammieXzachxx**

**-btw, listening to Ellie Goulding 'Halcyon' while writing some of this. Her voice is so beautiful!**

**-oh and I hit 3000+ words, sorry but that's a lot for me. I usually write 1000+ per chapter**


	13. Zach: Letters To Gallagher Girl

**Hey! I'm glad that you guys liked my last one-shot, I was really proud of it! Anyway I probably should have updated earlier today because I didn't have school but I've noticed that I seriously can't write in the day time!**

**When Cammie ran away Zach wrote her a series of letters explaining how he was feeling because Cammie is the only person that understands.**

* * *

Dear Gallagher Girl,

I'm going crazy Cammie, crazy. I don't think you understand what you've done to me. I never thought that someone could have a huge effect on me. And no offence I never thought it would be you. I've seen loads of girls, loads…it's amazing how I've ended up with best girl. Cammie I know I don't tell you this a lot (or at all) but you're actually beautiful, in my eyes at least. I know I'm going to sound like a sap but I love your eyes, they reel you in and I become lost in them. You have to be one of the most beautiful pavement artists I've ever seen and trust me, I've seen loads.

Just thinking of you makes me miss you more. I'm in love you with Cammie. You've made me love again, so thank-you. I thought that because of my mother and the whole 'she's-a-terrorist' it would ruin my chances. I'm glad I've found you…but now I've lost you.

I'm going to find you Cammie; I'll never forgive myself if I don't.

I love you Gallagher Girl, don't forget that

-Z with love

* * *

Dear Cammie,

Where are you Gallagher Girl? Please Cammie, I'm begging. Bex and I are in Budapest looking for you. Question: if I do find you, where you ever here?

We miss you loads. You know Rebecca Baxter, she's alright. She cares about you and that's all that matters to me. McHenry and Liz are keeping track too but from the comfort of their own home. Where am I? I'm staying with Bex and her family. Sure, it's nice being with them but it's not the same as being with you.

Confession: I hug the pillow every night wishing it was you.

I wish our last moments together were better, I would have told you how much I loved you and I would have kissed you deeper and more passionately than I have before. Almost like when we were on the roof looking over.

I remember that night a lot, actually it haunts me. I don't regret what I did; I would do anything for you. And the fact that you thought I was dead was quite touching, I always knew you couldn't resist me!

Seeing you in the hospital…I couldn't help but think that it was my fault. I should have told you, I should have told you a lot of things. But I didn't. I was scared Cammie, scared. During the exchange we teased and flirted but everything took a change for the worst when I found out who they were targeting. Figures that it would be you.

I'm going to kill her, and Dr Steve, no one messes with my Gallagher Girl.

Come home soon, please

-Z with love

* * *

Dear Cammie,

Close Cammie, we were so close. You're better than I thought Gallagher Girl! Half of me is proud but the other half is sad that you've just gotten out of my grasp.

They're worried about me. I don't eat, drink or sleep. I can't…I need to see you. I'm having Gallagher Girl withdrawal symptoms…you like that Cammie?

I need you Cammie, I need you more than I thought I would

-Z with love

* * *

Dear Cammie,

I guess I'm a copycat. I've run away too. I would tell you where I am but that wouldn't be fair would it since I don't know where you are.

I will find you Gallagher Girl

-Z with love

* * *

Dear Cammie,

Thank-god! You've called, Gallagher Girl, we're on our way. Stay where you are, please Cammie. I'm going to see you again.

I love you

-Z with love

Dear Cammie,

You're back.

So much has changed but I'll never stop loving you…

-Z with love

* * *

**I know they're short but whatever! Oh, I seriously can't wait until GG6! I am actually going to cry when it comes out and I'll dedicate a whole day to reading it! And I think we're getting Double Crossed too :D **

**I hope you liked them. I'll probably update Broken: A New Year sometime this week, possibly tomorrow but most likely Wednesday.**

**Sorry for spelling/grammar mistakes**

**Review please!**

**-cammieXzachxx**

**-oh there better be some serious Zammie in GG6! I don't care if it's fluff (thought I doubt Zach Goode could do fluff) I want kisses and hugs and 'I Love You' and more kisses! Jeez, is that too much ask?!**


	14. Gallagher Girls: Their Stories

**Their Story**

**Cameron Morgan, Macey McHenry, Rebecca Baxter, Elizabth Sutton, Tina Walters and Kim Lee may not look like normal girls but they have the same insecurities and secrets, now you'll finally find out their flaws and why they have them.**

**PERFECT SCOUNDRELS CAME IN THE POST!**

**Because I've already posted this if you have already read it then I don't mind if you don't review but if you haven't then I'd like to see what you think!**

* * *

She's Emo? –You'd cut too if you've gone through what she has: Kim Lee

She looked in the mirror, her dark hair falling down the sides of her face. It was time, she couldn't hold the pain in any longer, she needed to set it free. Gripping the blade tightly Kim slowly sliced the skin on her wrist open. The blood flowed out easily along with her emotion. She took a few moments to breath, to clear her head before she took a damp piece of cloth and treated the wound. Wrapping it tightly with a bandage Kim look back into the mirror. Her face was even more pale than usual; her eyes held bags and her cheek bones had sunken.

A knock came from the other side of the door. "Hey Kim! Lessons start in 10!" called her roommate and friend Tina Walters_._

_Lucky her,_ thought Kim. After being raped by her father and watching him kill her mother Kim thought everyone was lucky and she envied all of them. Life wasn't all bad though, she was a martial arts expert thanks to her mother and has great friends, Gallagher had to be the best thing that's happened to her.

Pulling her sleeves down and putting on a fake smile Kim walked out just in time and linked arms with Tina. She listened as Tina spoke on and on loudly about the latest gossip and fashion.

_Will she ever shut-up?!_

Walking into the main hall for breakfast she noticed Rebecca aka Bex sitting next to Cammie with an empty plate.

"Hey Bex, don't you want anything to eat?" asked Zach chewing on some toast.

She shook her head. Kim didn't take any more notice, she just wondered to her own table sulking. They were all perfect on that table, Cammie was beautiful and loved, Bex had an amazing figure, Liz was the smartest and Macey could hit a homerun with any guy. She watched them laugh and joke, even some on her own table joined in –Tina making the most racket- but Kim just sighed and looked longingly at them, wishing she was them.

"I'm going to the P.E barn" announced Bex. Liz informed her that training without eating would be bad but Bex ignored her and walked away.

* * *

She's Anorexic? – You would be too if you were called fat everyday: Rebecca Baxter

Holding her rumbling stomach Bex walked faster to the barn, she struggled a little with the doors but once she got in she secretly snacked on a health bar and washed it down with a bottle of water. Oops… she's eaten which meant no lunch tonight and only a starter for dinner that was the way her day went.

Back in England before Bex has been a Gallagher Girl she was _bullied_. She may look and act _strong_ but everyone knows that Baxter has a soft side. She was always the only one who went _back for seconds_ and always the one that _ate desert_. The other girls called her _fat_ even though Bex had a _normal weight_. Since then Bex has _stopped eating_ and only did when she was alone. Hardly anyone had clocked on her _strange diet_ but Bex feared that Cammie might be on to her.

Putting on the glove Bex started to beat the dummy pretending it was the girls at school. She wished she could see them again, so she could show off her body.

_They would still laugh,_ thought Bex. On the wall there was a mirror, Bex dared to look at her reflection. To anyone she looked thin, stick like but to her she looked pudgy and fat… _I guess something's never change._

The door opened and she turned around to see Macey McHenry walking in. swaying her hips and showing off her bare stomach Bex wished she was Macey.

"Hey Bex, thought I'd work out with you" she smiled and started stretching when another group of girls walked in. Both Bex and Macey would hear their whispers:

"_I'm surprised they're still letting her go here! Her whole family should be ashamed!"_

"_If my dad found out that I'm staying in the same place as Macey he'd have a fit!"_

"_Can you believe that she's isn't a virgin, I mean Cammie and Zach haven't even done anything and they're a couple!"_

"_Having a one night stand…how classy"_

They burst out laughing and started a new conversation. Bex glanced at Macey who continued to stretch as if she hadn't heard a thing, but she had and on the inside Macey was breaking.

* * *

She's a Whore? – She made one mistake and it cost her her reputation: Macey McHenry

Faking was something Macey did best. She faked being happy when her dad got elected; she faked being happiness when she dumped her boyfriend and she now faked not hearing what those girls were saying.

_One mistake, I made one stupid mistake and now everybody hates me!_ It wasn't Macey's fault she was charmed, it was a party after all. Plus, she didn't even want to be there! The cold air sliced her skin as Macey wrapped her arms around herself. Wondering around looking for her parents she bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry" she said politely.

"That's quite alright Miss McHenry, my name is Jackson" he kissed her knuckle and Macey was instantly impressed. They chatted all night long, she felt as if she'd known this guy her whole life and was actually kind of happy that she broke it off with Preston. The Champaign flowed and Macey found herself feeling a little tipsy.

"I'm sorry Jackson but I have to find my parents" she excused herself but she felt someone grab her wrist. Jackson muttered that he knew where they were and led her off upstairs… but after it happened Macey couldn't blame it on the drink, she knew exactly what she was doing.

Blinking Macey realised that she's dozed off and was sitting crossed legged on the mat with her friends surrounding her.

"Mace" spoke Cammie. "You okay?"

Macey nodded and watched as Zach wrapped his arm around Cammie waist and saw how happy they were together. Macey yearned for a love like that.

The bell sounded and funnily enough they all had P.E except for Liz who they bid goodbye. With her back to the door Macey wasn't sure who else came in except when she heard loud laughter and an even louder mouth Macey knew exactly who has just entered the building.

* * *

She's Loud? – She's invisible at home and just wants to be heard: Tina Walters

Flicking her hair and talking about whatever was just what Tina wanted. She made sure she knew all the juicy gossip before anyone else just so she'd have something to talk about. Some people liked Tina, she was like a walking magazine but some found her too loud and too annoying.

At home Tina is neglected. Her puts all her time and effort into her relationships and her sons. It's like Tina isn't there. When Tina tries to talk or make a point she's repeatedly shushed and told that her opinion doesn't matter, and whenever she raises her voice it's punishment time. At school Tina does everything she can to be heard, to be seen, she doesn't care if people find it annoying at least she's being noticed.

"Did anyone hear about that new _Drew Barrymore_ movie that she's allegedly directing?" when no-one answered she carried on satisfied. "Well apparently she's making the movie version of the book _Heist Society_, how freaking awesome does that sound!?"

While everyone carried on walking only Tina noticed little Lizzy trying to squeeze past through them.

_Typical Liz, such a geek!_

"Hey Liz! Why not join in for once?" Tina asked smugly.

"Err, no thanks Tina. I can't be late" Liz hurried along the corridor and sighed when she heard Tina and her crew mocking her.

* * *

She's a Geek? –she just wants to help her poverty ridden family: Elizabeth Sutton

School wasn't everything to Liz, secretly classes bore her and homework fried her brain but school was her family's escape. Unknown to everyone Liz attends Gallagher Academy on a scholarship. She was found very young not hacking into NASA but into banks trying to steal money for her sister's surgery and hospitals for her mother's sickness. The Gallagher Academy knows that and for every piece of work and extra credit that Liz gets right they send five-hundred dollars. To some girls that is easy money but to Liz it's everything. Everyone thinks she works hard because she's a geek or likes to show off but they're completely wrong.

"Hello Miss Sutton, are you ready for today's lesson?" asks Dr Fibs.

"Yes sir, ready as usual" she smiled and sat in down ready for another lesson.

An hour later Liz is walking down the halls with several textbooks in her arms when she hears two familiar voices coming out of the library.

"Cammie, don't walk away from me"

"Whatever Zach, you and me both know it's going to happen!"

"What's going on? Cammie are you okay? Zach what have you done to her?" asks Liz, calming down her teary eyed best friend.

"Liz" says Zach. "Cammie's beautiful isn't she?"

Was this is trick question? Everyone around school knows that despite what she says Cammie is beautiful, why would Zach be asking her that?

"Obviously, everyone knows that Cammie" answers Liz but Cammie just shakes her head and walks away with Zach trailing behind her.

* * *

She's Ugly? –Tell me what's the definition if beauty? –Cameron Morgan

Cammie stomps down the halls displaying her anger. Who does Zach think he is? She knew from the beginning that they're relationship was going to fail, Zach is gorgeous with his striking emerald eyes, dark brown hair and muscular body, he is every girls dream. And Cammie, well she is beautiful. Long flowing honey hair, sapphire eyes and slender body…but Cammie doesn't see that. When she looks in the mirror all she sees is dirty blonde hair, dull blue eyes and an underweight body.

"Cammie stop!" Zach grabbed her wrist gently and turned her so she faced him. "Cammie I love you, and hearing you say all this hurts me Cam, it really does"

"I see them Zach, and I hear them. They're always staring at you, they want you but the question is…why do you want me?"

Zach takes a deep breath trying to keep up his tough guy act but somehow around the girl he loves it always fails. "I don't care Cammie! I love you; I always have and always will!"

"But why!" she yells pulling her hands away and turning her back on him. "I am nothing special! I'm not slender like Bex or smart like Liz and Zach, I'm frigid okay, so far we haven't gotten anywhere unlike Macey has!"

Now the tears start to fall slowly down her heart shaped face until they finally drop onto the wooden floor. Zach feels like his heart is breaking into two, seeing Cammie makes him feel useless. He is supposed to make her happy, make her smile but knowing that he is part of the reason she is crying breaks him.

Speaking slowly and carefully he begins. "Cammie, you are the perfect size, you don't have to be a super genius and to be honest sex means nothing to me, I haven't even thought it of Gallagher Girl. And when I say I want you I don't mean your body, I mean your heart"

The words were so sweet and sounded genuine they made Cammie's tears continue. Zach wrapped his arms around her waist and put his chin on her head while she leaned into his warm body.

"Tell me Gallagher Girl, what's the definition of beauty?"

**You don't know their story... Don't judge.**

* * *

**That is instead of a Broken update, I'll probably update Tuesday since I have some work I need to do, sorry. I hope you like this and I hope that this doesn't offend anyone because I know that these things happen in real. So just stay strong like these girls! On word this worked out better but only the important words were underlined but FF just likes to go crazy!**

**This may be just a single one-shot before I upload it on my one-shot series :)**

**Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

**Review please!**

**-cammieXzachxx**


	15. Cammie: Cammie's Great Day!

**I am not Ally Carter because if I was GG6 would be out and the series would NEVER end. Seriously, never…**

**Disclaimed**

**&no spies**

* * *

**Cammie's Great Day!**

**Cammie**

It was raining, again. This morning when I woke up it was sunny not raining and when I asked my boyfriend Zach the weather for today he said it would be sunny. Sunny, not rainy. Well I guess that proves that you can't trust your boyfriend or the weather! I mean I even put on a really nice dress…even though it kinda couldn't fit. I didn't burst out crying like I wanted to I just sucked it all in and then zipped it up quick. I don't know whether I really am getting bigger or my breast are growing or maybe it's that time of the month? Whatever it was it got me seriously depressed.

It's not like my whole day was bad. No I had a lovely time with the children; we played old school board games at lunch and watched a movie at break. The best thing about working at an elementary school is that everything is just so freaking chilled. The staff are really friendly and fun. And the children are great. Well some of them are, some can be brats but most are cool. I normally love playing with them but today I have learned a lesson. When a kid looks ill and then drinks a whole carton of chocolate milk DON'T let them do anything energetic because that's how I ended up with Mackenzie Parker's vomit all over me.

I think I got it all off but now I'm walking around the streets of New York smelling like vomit and Channel perfume mixed together. It doesn't make a good combo.

* * *

Walking, walking, walking. Oh why did I let Zach use my car? I guess I could have a life off of one of the girls but I'm sure they're preoccupied with Macey at her fashion show, Liz preparing students for their science exam at college and Bex training athletes. Why was I the only one who picked a normal and boring job?

It's been 20 minutes now and I don't even think I'm half way home. The walk seemed so much quicker this morning. I should have taken my converse from my locker and walked in them instead of these heels. Who wears their favourite heels to work? I do because I'm an idiot.

Shit. Don't look down, don't look down, don't look- my heel has just broken. Can this day get any worse?

…obviously it can because some idiot driving a sports car going like 100 miles per hour just splashed me. Oh and some teenagers are snickering at me.

This really is my greatest day. Not, I just want to go home, eat whatever left over crap is in the fridge and have cuddles with my baby. Like that will ever happen! Nowadays Zach is always out doing God knows what and I have unfortunately inherited the cooking skills of my mum.

* * *

Home sweet home at long last! I'm soaking wet and sniffling and I seriously think my clothes are stuck to me. Quick look in the mirror: jeez, now I know why they were laughing. I look like a drowned mouse! I would have said rat but I hate rats!

I walk into the living room to find everything…in a mess? What? What you have to understand is that Zach my boyfriend/baby is a neat freak! I mean when we met in an elevator he didn't tell me he had OCD! Okay that's a little too far but sometimes it seems that way.

"Zach?" I call.

"In here" I follow the sound of his voice and I'm lead into our bedroom. Zach looks a little stressed, he is walking around with his shirt wide open, his tie around his neck and one shoe on his foot.

"Are you trying to get unchanged because it's not working" I take his tie off and put it into a draw but he takes me back out and puts it around his neck again.

"Your outfits on the bed babe, we've only got an hour so hurry please" he kissed me briefly on the lips before shutting the door. Yeah thanks babe! He didn't even notice the fact that I'm soaking wet and really cold. For a moment I don't do anything but then I decide to do what he says. Zach said we have an hour, perfect. I took a quick shower which really helped and then slipped into a black dress body hugging high low dress with matching black shoes. I've got to admit I look alright. This outfit could not have been chosen by Zach. The poor guy thinks I look beautiful in sweats with my hair all crappy and zero lip-gloss! Macey, it has to be.

"You ready?" he knocks and then comes in.

"Yeah" I say and he smiles shyly. Wait, Zach shy? And why did he knock? Jeez we've had sex like 10 times, we dress together and even shower together! I ignore his strange behaviour and follow him out. He puts my coat on (you know, the dripping wet one) and opens the door for me. He locks up and takes me to the car where he again opens the door for me.

"Baby are you okay?" I ask once he's driving. He keeps looking at me and then looking at the time and acting all jittery.

"Yeah I'm fine" he breathes and I know for a fact that he is lying but I go along with it for the rest of the journey.

* * *

One question: would the guy who you have been dating for years (5 this May!) dress you up all fancy and take you to an elevator? Yep I said it an elevator.

"Why are we here?"

He ignores and presses the button. The door dings and he goes in and motions for me to join him. I'm really confused but I join him anyway. He clicks the highest floor number and then speaks.

"I hope no-one wants a ride" he chuckles nervously. "You're probably wondering why we're here, right? Look Cammie we're known each other for a long time. We were enemies then friends, bestfriend's and now boyfriend and girlfriend. But I don't want that anymore I want…-"he was cut off by a family getting on. We kind of had to squash up in the corner due to there being about 5 kids and a double pram. I would love to have a huge family.

Once they got up Zach began again. "Where was I?" the part where you were about to dump me maybe and make this officially the worst day ever. "…Oh yeah, I love you Cammie and I want to be with you forever. You mean the world to me; I mean you are my world. You're my everything. And I have left this for way to long" Zach reached into the jacket pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. I'm having trouble breathing when he opens it and pulls out a ring. The band is silver and on top there is a rose made out of diamonds with a single ruby in the middle. I'm speechless.

"Cameron Ann Morgan, will you marry me?"

I mutter something that must sound like yes because Zach has slipped the ring onto my finger and we're making out in the corner of an elevator. How romantic!

But that's not all. After the trip up to the 20th floor and back down to ground Zach took me to a really fancy restaurant where I was able to eat steak and crème brulee like a pig. On the ride back home Zach explained why he was away so much this week and why he was all jittery. I obviously forgave him since he made my day go from bad to worse to brilliant!

We're now snuggled up in bed watching a romantic comedy.

"Hey, are you okay? Cammie your burning up yet your shivering" Zach got out of bed and got me a cold compress.

"Yeah well I walked home in the rain and I couldn't have a nice hot bath but it's not your fault since we're now due to be married"

"I'm sorry baby I was so wrapped up in getting everything perfect and if I hadn't borrowed your car…" aw Zach sounds so cute when he's apologising and even though some of it is his fault I can't let him feel like that.

"It's alright, I'll be better soon" he plants a light kiss on my lips and wraps his arms around me before quickly taken them back. Something about me boiling up.

Normally I would be moody about being ill but I've received so many nice texts off of friends congratulating me.

**[from Macey] soooo happy for you cammie! iknew it wud happen 1day xoxo**

**[from Bex] finally! i cant wait, ur wedding will be great, congrats bestie **** xoxo**

**[from Liz] congrats cammie, im really happy 4 u xoxo**

**[from Grant] u go gurl! zachy finally realises wat hes got! **** xoxo**

**[from Jonas] that's great cam, knew it wud happen congrats xoxo**

They keep coming in and it's official this really is the greatest day ever!

* * *

**5 years later…**

Turns out I was pregnant. I'd been pregnant for 2 weeks and I hadn't even known! I asked the doctor why I wasn't suffering from morning sickness and she told me that it doesn't happen to everyone. I was happy. It meant that I wasn't getting bigger neither were my breast (why am I kinda sad about that?) it meant that I was holding a baby.

I went through planning the wedding fine. Macey, Bex and Liz were obviously my bridesmaids and Grant was Zach's best man while Jonas was the ring bearer. Both our families came, my mother was crying in my father's arms and my aunt was flirting with Townsend one of Zach's uncles. Everything was perfect until my water broke. This was not good. We planned everything. This week wedding. Next week chilling. And _then_ baby but no, my little girl couldn't wait. So we quickly went to the hospital (yes wearing out fresh wedding outfits and I gave birth to Emma Rachel Abigail Goode 3 weeks early. Of course there were some complications about her being premature which meant she had to spend many weeks at the hospital getting stronger but she did it and my little girl is with us.

Since I gave birth we didn't have time to go on a honeymoon because off Emma so we waited and waited until we just couldn't leave our little girl so as soon as she could get a passport we brought her with us here. In Australia. We know what most couples do on honeymoons but to be honest we just want to spend time with our little girl.

I guess I'm kind of glad it was a rainy day. I'm glad Zach took my car and I'm ecstatic about having a crappy day. I wouldn't have it any other way because if it was sunny and I had my car the day wouldn't have been made great.

* * *

**Hi *waves*. Yeah I know what a crappy ending but guess what people…? I am finally out of my funk! I'm going to share something with you guys, okay? I can't write if I don't have the right font. Serious, not having the right font makes me lose all my writing ability. I know that's stupid but it's true. So I'm out of my funk right in time because WE BREAK UP FOR EASTER NEXT WEEK! 2 WHOLE WEEKS BABY! Now I don't like chocolate very much but I'll gladly take the holiday! So have you guys missed me? I hope you have because I've missed reading your amazing and positive reviews that make me smile!**

**Quick update about moi: it's snowing in England or where I live which I guess is alright.**

**I have a dance competition this Sunday so wish me luck!**

**I have written 6 chapters into Remember This Summer and I've already dropped a bombshell.**

**And I'm reading a very good book called 'Entangled' by Cat Clarke…anyone?**

**So I hope you've had a goode week and I'll speak soon I promise!**

**Oh and what a big chapter just for you guys **

**Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes (it took me like 5 times to spell 'spelling')**

**Review please!**

**ispyathiefxo**


	16. Rachel: Still Here

**This was going to be Zammie but I was seriously stuck with songs, so I looked all over my ipod and found this. It's Rachel and Matt… Ratt/Machel (they have the worst couple names) I suppose you could call it but I hope you like it.**

**I own nothing, seriously NOTHING!**

**Lyrics by Evanescence**

* * *

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

Matthew Morgan was still there. His clothes were still in the wardrobe. His gadgets were still hidden in the safe. And his secret stash of M&M's were still hidden behind the kitchen sink.

Matthew Morgan had only been dead a week.

And yet the feeling in their house made Rachel Morgan feel like he had never left.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
_

The mission was brutal. Many people didn't survive - CIA and bad guys. If you were lucky you needed serious medical attention and maybe amputations. Rachel Morgan was lucky, very. She was able to alert help, walking for miles with a broken leg, ribs and a bleeding head.

But the pain she was experiencing now was nothing like that mission. In that mission, Rachel's heart wasn't in pain. Her heart was breaking unlike it was now.

And the pain from the mission could never match up to this pain.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_  
_And I held your hand through all of these years_  
_But you still have_  
_All of me_

Matthew and Rachel were a team. Husband and Wife. Shadow and Queen.

In hospital when he was going through series surgery Rachel was there, holding his hand telling him that everything would be okay. In the nights when he would by screaming out in pain – nightmares from other missions – Rachel would be there whispering into his ear, telling him it would be alright while tending to their crying daughter.

Matthew was always there.

Rachel was always there. Is always there. She always will be.

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_  
_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_  
_Your face – it haunts my once pleasant dreams_  
_Your voice – it chased away all the sanity in me_

In the early days Matthew was a stunner, tousled light brown hair with shining blue eyes. A handsome man whose smile could brighten up anyone's day.

Rachel used to dream of Matthew, the smile on his face. Only now she could only see his face twisted with pain and agony as he was shot in the heart on the battle field.

His voice, usually singing songs to make their baby girl giggle. But now all she remembered was the scream. The cry out in pain as he slowly fell and died.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_  
_This pain is just too real_  
_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Although Rachel and everyone at the CIA wished, time could not be erased. No matter how much she wanted Rachel could not turn back time. And if she did she could never guarantee Matt's safety. He would still fight for his country, his wife and his daughter.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_  
_And I held your hand through all of these years_  
_But you still have_  
_All of me_

Who would she look after now? Cameron, their daughter was a quiet sleeper and hardly cried unless woken. Rachel now had no other warmth. The left side of the bed would forever be empty. Cold. Alone. And Rachel could never change that. A very beautiful woman indeed but no other man could compare to Matthew. Not ever.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_  
_But though you're still with me_  
_I've been alone all along_

It's been a month now. Matthew is still there but everything feels strangely normal. Rachel feels like he isn't completely gone, she feels like he's on a mission. He's away for a while. Cameron hardly notices the differences and that scares her. If this didn't feel like he was gone, what did that say about when he was there? At the time it didn't feel like he was always away but now Rachel knows that he is not coming back, how will this change things?

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me  
_

* * *

**How was that?**

**That was surprisingly easy to write and although sad I quite enjoyed it!**

**I know Matt dies when Cammie is like 12 right? But I think it worked out nicely like that.**

**Hopefully the next chapter will be Zammie and I can dedicate it to an amazing person like I promised but for now I hope you can enjoy this.**

**Happy Easter, I personally don't celebrate it like some people do but I will gladly take the holiday. I hope you all have a fantastic Easter holiday!**

**I am spending mine writing. Writing Remember This Summer…and writing personally. How are you spending yours?**

**Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes**

**Review please?**

**ispyathiefxo**


	17. Zach: Just Give Me A Reason

**Just Give Me A Reason**

You wake up with a headache. You stir and something moves past your eyes.

Honey coloured hair.

Someone is dabbing your face with a cold flannel. It feels good, you sigh with ecstasy and a giggle erupts from your carer's mouth.

"I knew looking after my brother would work out" she giggles again before dipping the flannel back into the water.

You sigh, without pleasure this time but with annoyance. Of course it's her, little miss perfect. With her soft honey hair, cute dimples and damn those gorgeous sapphire eyes. Why is Cammie so perfect? She moves – no, flows gracefully around the nurses office. Nothing looks rushed; she looks just like a professional. While she's busy you decide that it's time for your escape. You can't even think about what the boys will say when they find out that you Cammie Morgan stitched you up. They'll laugh and make more jokes about how you're perfect together.

You think about it. She is pretty, not average, very pretty actually. Psshhh, like she'd ever have anything to do with you. I mean you're Zach, the infamous Zachary Goode. Girls throw themselves at you, boys want to be you and Cammie is the one girl you can never have.

"Zach, are you okay?" she asks, with that angelic voice that makes your knees weak.

"Yeah… I'm fine" you stutter giving her an easy, drool worthy smile which she dismisses.

* * *

All through maths you look for a reason. A reason why Cammie isn't perfect, a reason why you shouldn't be falling for her. You think of everything from the oddly shaped birthmark on her arm to the odd way her leg can bend. But it fails, she's perfect. She patched you up after your embarrassing motorcycle fall, she corrected your maths work and stopped your tray from falling out your hands when you stopped and got a whiff of her strawberry flavoured hair.

_Just give me a reason! _You scream. You walk past the girl's bathroom when you hear s shriek. It's none of your business but something inside of you makes your legs turn and knock the door.

Silence. You shrug but fail to fight the feeling that whatever is going on isn't your business. You open the door and there she is. Sitting on the floor, with a blood stained knife in her hand.

You asked for a reason.

Just look at the ugly cracked skin on her arms. The ugly scars from past self-harming. The saddened look in her eyes when she stars at you.

_Beautiful,_ you think. Everyone has their scars and hers seem to be visual but it isn't like you haven't made mistakes.

She tells you everything, from how hard it is to keep up her perfect image when she's got problems going on around her. From keeping up her good grades to practically raising her younger siblings while her mom lays six feet under and her father mopes around.

You hold her, protect her and tell her the reasons why she is perfect.

* * *

**Yeah this is kinda shit but I really wanted to write it, lol. Ooh I don't mean to offend anyone so if you're offended then I'm sorry. I self-harm too, not cutting but I sometimes hit myself, scratch and bite. I have never admitted that before… **

**Anyways this is for being…non-existent. I just haven't had the time to write [school is a bitch] but in Summer I am going to be 100% back!**

**So Happy Friday!**

**Remember, I love you guys!**

**Review please!**

**ispyathiefxo**


	18. Cammie: 5 Days

_**5 Days**_

_**I was given wine,**_

_**We're feeling okay and we're quite alright,**_

_**You wash my tears away,**_

_**You make me want to stay,**_

_**And bonfires lit up the shores**_

'_**Bonfires' Blue Foundation**_

* * *

**Monday**

It was raining when I got home. I shook off the rain, took my shoes off and walked into the living room where I found my boyfriend watching the game. My mug of hot chocolate was ready and waiting for me to digest.

"Thank-you honey!" I kiss his cheek and ruffle his blonde locks.

"Anything for you babe" he answers kissing my cheek and pulling me towards him. I gladly take his embrace and kiss his warm lips.

I start telling Josh about my day, we had this police woman come in and order dozens of coffees and muffins and when me and my co-working and bestfriend Zach gave them to her – all correct – she was rude and didn't even say thank-you. You don't know how pissed off I was.

"…and then when she went out the door" I start to chuckle again because what happened was so funny. "Zach makes this weird gesture and the door slams into her back and she stumbles into a lamppost!" I burst out laughing again.

"That sure does sound funny" he says half-heartedly. I don't mind though, it's one of those you have to be there to really get it moments. I ruffle his hair again (which does cause him to move my hand) and pick up our cups. On my way to the kitchen I get a phone call.

"Yellow?" I say holding my phone to my ear by my shoulder.

"Hey girlfriend, I'm grape how are you?" answers an amused voice down the phone. The fruit thing is something Zach and I always do for fun. Josh thinks it's silly, he has a point it is kind of foolish but I can't help but do it.

About half an hour later I'm back in the living room with Josh. He asks me what took so long and I tell him about the quick chat with Zach.

"Babe, that was not quick" he always gets moody when I have hour long conversations with Zach, he wonders what the hell we have to talk about.

"I'm sorry" I plant kisses all around his face making sure I save the lips for last. "I have to get into work early tomorrow which kinda sucks balls but whatever"

"Oh" he straightens up and puts an arm over the back of the sofa. "I'll give you a ride"

"That's alright; Zach's picking me up extra early. We're going to that waffle bar!" I squeal, waffles are mine and Zach's favourite food while Josh and my friend Macey prefer pancakes. They just don't understand that it's a texture thing.

He sighs and clears his throat while turning the television up. I can tell that he's not happy about this. I seriously don't see what he's got against Zach. I mean he's funny, a good friend and super good-looking although I think that he's gay. I mean the guy has had loads of invitations but he doesn't except.

"I'm going to bed" I announce. "You coming?"

"Nah, I think I might go out and see Dillon"

"Oh okay. Good-night" I give him a kiss and walk out feeling cold. I hate when Josh goes out to see Dillon. Not only is his bestfriend a complete perv, he's a deadbeat. He has no job, shares a house with three other smelly guys and I'm sure that he does drugs. How else could he afford his expensive car? Heck even with mine and Josh's wages put together we can barely keep our apartment warm (but that means more cuddles).

But the thing I hate the most is that he encourages Josh to drink. In high school where I met Josh (except we didn't date until college) he'd had a drinking problem. Not like a 'one more then I'm done' more like 'I have to finish the whole bottle until I'm satisfied'. Josh is a compulsive drinker. He will drink and drink and drink until his lungs burst.

I know he will. I've seen it.

Ever since we got out of high school and into real life I've helped him. I went to daily meeting's with him. I watched him say 'no' to the bottle. I've watched him beat it but tonight with it just being them and no me…I'm scared of what could happen.

* * *

**Tuesday**

"Cammie?" someone nudges me and my eyes flutter open. Josh didn't come back until four am and I had to spend most of the night with him over the toilet bowl. He didn't drink as much as I know he could but definitely enough for him to be out of it.

I don't like drunken people. They scare me; they're all hands on and touchy.

Especially Josh.

"Baby are you okay?" I recognise that voice and those arms wrapped around me no doubt carrying me somewhere. Zach always does that.

"Zach I'm fine, really" I say smiling so he'll hopefully take the bait but like the bestfriend he is, he knows I'm lying.

"Don't bullshit me. Tell. Me. What's wrong" Zach whispers softly. We're alone in the break room and he's making us drinks.

"It's Josh…" I start and I ignore the 'that figures' comment from his lips. "He went out with some of his friends last night and when he came back he was completely smashed. I've been awake since four cleaning him up and I'm just really tired"

I take my mug and sigh with ecstasy as the warm liquid makes its way down my throat warming me up instantly.

"I'm sorry beautiful" he takes my hand and gives it a gentle squeeze. "Why don't we go out? I mean the dreadful Donna isn't here and I'm sure I can sweet talk Connie into letting us… I've heard Fast and Furious 6 is amazing" he sings and I give in and say yes.

Five hours later Zach is walking me back to my apartment. He was right Fast and Furious was amazing; I mean I almost cried and we sat in Zach's car for half an hour pretending to be driving like them.

Once again Zach has cheered me up. "You have been amazing; do you want to come in?"

"Oh gorgeous you know I would love to except I don't think Mr Grumpy would like that" he nods to the window I look up to the second storey and see Josh.

"Oh okay, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way" he kisses my cheek. "Bye, remember I love you"

"I love you too!" I shout and wave Zach away.

* * *

**Wednesday**

I don't really want to think about yesterday. After I got home Josh wasn't very happy, he'd heard from one of his mates that I was with Zach all day when I should have been at work. I tried to explain everything but he didn't take it. I don't know if he was drunk or angry but I know that he wasn't messing around when he forbid me to see and speak to Zach.

I've tried to ignore him all day and it's worked since we've had a busy morning but now it's break time and I don't know how I can avoid him. Your probably thinking I'm being stupid, it's not like Josh is here but the thing is…one of his friend's girlfriend is.

I hate Jemma. She stands in the corner of the room with her crappy extensions and false eyelashes watching me. She's constantly on her phone, probably texting her boyfriend about me and how I'm under Josh's wing.

My phone buzzes. I look at Jemma but she's too occupied in her own social life so I know that neither Josh nor her boyfriend has threatened me.

**[2:20pm] y aren't you talking 2 me beautiful? xxxxxxxxxx**

It's Zach; no one else calls me beautiful. He's sitting across from me and trying not to make it obvious.

**[2:23pm] sorry im under strict instructions from the bf xxxxxxxxxx**

His body tenses and he cracks his knuckles. Okay, maybe I shouldn't have told him about Josh.

**[2:25pm] wtf, who is he to tell u? i want a word w/him!**

**[2:25pm] nooo, he'll kill me please zach don't!**

**[2:26pm] zach? Im not scared of josh if thats wat u think!**

**[2:27pm] zach dont, i don't want or need any more stress!**

**[2:30pm] fine fuck you zach!**

I slam my phone down on the table which puts a dent in everyone's conversation. I make a dumb excuse that I just lost at Temple Run and everyone nods along like it's relatable. Jemma has a smirk on her face and stalks out the room, if I was Bex I would follow her and drag out those extensions except I'm not Bex. I'm not Macey either who would be cunning and evil by dumping fashion magazines about hair on the table to mock her. Nor am I Liz who would come up with some mathematical, scientific way of getting back at her.

I'm Cammie. Average, boring and takes whatever you throw at her.

When I get back home Josh is waiting. As soon as I'm through the door he's kissing me and hugging me. Josh tells me about Jemma who had been texting his mate George about me and that he's proud of me for listening to him. I put on a fake smile and clutch my phone tightly.

I mope around the house but it isn't like Josh notices. He acts like me ignoring Zach is something good, as if it should be commended. I don't talk much either; he does all the talking while I listen.

Nothing new.

I've been sneaking looks at my phone all day. I just have a feeling that Zach is going to do something. Text me, call me, or show up?

It's around nine when the door bell goes and Josh wonders who it could be.

I do my best to stop him. "Come on babe forget that person. Let's go in our room and have some fun"

That makes Josh stop. He gives me a confused look and I sigh. Josh isn't stupid, he knows that I'm not ready for sex and I probably won't be for a long time. He shakes his head, disgusted that I would play with his hopes and dreams. He opens the door with a 'what?' and then there's a grunt.

I call his name and get a moan for an answer. Lying on the floor with the door wide open is Josh. His nose is bleeding and I think he may be sporting a concussion. I step over his body and look out in the lobby but there isn't a sign of anyone.

Tires screech. I run back inside and look outside the bedroom window.

I know whose car that is.

G00D3 X

* * *

**Thursday**

I stomp through the doors to the café and ignore everyone's friendly greetings. I'll make it up to them later but right now I'm on the hunt for a certain man.

I spot Zach in the hallway talking to fellow co-worker Brad. I walk up and drag him by his collar to the supply closet.

"Whoa Cammie I thought you didn't put out" he jokes but even though it's dark in here I grasp his top and shove him against the wall hard.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" I shout. I release the fabric and pace in the small space before pounding my fists against the wall. "I told you I was fine and you didn't listen. You're damn lucky that Josh didn't see you or you would be dead!"

"Don't you see it?! He's controlling you Cam…and you're scared" I shake my head and go to open the door except his hand stops me. "Yes you are! Does he hurt you?"

I'm surprised at the question, I know that Zach doesn't like Josh but he's never brought up abuse before. This is new.

I stutter. "What? No, no he has never hit me or abused me verbally. Do you think I'm that stupid?!"

I push Zach and storm out the closet only to run into Jemma, her cheap perfume hits me and I'm having a coughing fit. She tells me to take my germs somewhere else and barges past me. I quickly move so she doesn't have to question me when she finds out that me and Zach were both in the closet. Together.

The house is silent when I come in. I tread around carefully making sure I don't puncture the silence. Sitting on the edge of the sofa with his head in his hands is Josh.

I play innocent and ask him what's wrong but when I except shouting – something verbal – I get something completely different.

His hands grab my wrist and his nails dig deep into my skin. He just sits there with my wrist in his hands not saying or doing anything.

"Josh I don't -" he stands, towering over me. His light brown eyes now look dark and deep. His nails crack the surface and I'm aware that I've going to have scars.

"I've waited for you" he begins. "I've waited and waited for you to shed your teenage skin. It's not like I can have any fun with you, is it? But riddle me this…how do you think I felt when I got a text from Jemma telling me that my girlfriend has just come out of a closet with someone who she has been warned not to speak to. How do you think I felt?"

I don't bother answer. I let him drag me to the bedroom where he points to the bed and screams at me for being a frigid little girl. I want to cry, I want to roll myself into a ball and sob.

I want Zach.

"You're pathetic!" he pushes me into the wall and flops down on the bed. His speech is starting to slur. His voice is fading and he's asleep.

He's been drinking.

He's been drinking.

He's been drinking which means that when he wakes up he won't remember anything.

I look down at my wrist. It's nothing too bad but there is definitely a scar forming.

He'll ask about that in the morning I'm sure.

* * *

**Friday**

Like I suspected Josh didn't remember. He just woke up and acted normal. On Friday's I work in the afternoon and I had the pleasure of staying in bed while Josh got ready.

"What's wrong?" he asks for the tenth time. "You've been very quiet"

"I'm fine just tired" I answer and I'm not actually lying. I am tired, really tired but of what I'm not sure.

Nothing feels right anymore and I don't know what could make me feel better but I'm certain it's not Dillon's party that we're attending this evening.

"Get some sleep we're partying all night!" he smiles happily and kisses me sweetly before heading out the house.

I sigh and check my phone. I would have the usual text from Zach except I don't think we're talking.

I'm not the party type. I don't enjoy the pounding music or the mad dancing or the alcohol. I stick like glue to Josh until my bladder is about to burst. I told him to wait outside for me except he's gone when I'm out and I feel uncomfortable with all the people around me.

The smell of smoke is everywhere so I head outside for some clean air. I'm surprised when I see some girls I used to go to school with I tag along with them until I find someone who I hadn't seen in ages.

"Oh my goodness! Grant, get over here!" he gives me his signature bone crushing hug and I'm almost in tears. I haven't seen Grant Newman since high school because he moved away because of his football scholarship.

"How are you baby girl?" he asks ruffling my hair like a brother would and since we have some similarities we used to pretend we were siblings.

He fills me in on his superstar life and then asks me how my life is. I lie and tell him that I'm happy. Unfortunately Grant is another person who can see through my lies but he nods and leaves me alone on the sofa without questions.

A few moments later Josh dumps himself carelessly next to me. The beer in his hand spills on him and he curses.

"Fucking drink!" he turns his attention on me. "Hey babe, how you doing?"

"I'm fine, when do you think we'll be leaving?"

He laughs a gut wrenching, stomach hurting, breath gasping laugh. "You are funny…" he gets closer. "I like funny"

He kisses me, his lips taste like alcohol, sweat and marijuana. It's horrible and makes me want to gag but when he puts his tongue in my mouth and down my throat I feel the bile come up from my stomach.

I'm sick all over Josh's trainers.

People hardly notice, in fact they even walk past and step in my watery vomit. They're lucky I hardly ate anything.

"What is your problem?!" he shouts down my ear and I squeal when he takes a fist full of my hair. I thought that this wouldn't happen. But even though we're in a room full of people they're all either doing their own thing or too drunk to notice.

Even Grant is drunk.

The door bursts open and the music stops. Everyone is quiet except for one girl who continues to giggle and fawn over Grant.

Somebody speaks. A warning that if they don't get out then something bad will happen to them.

The intruders voice sounds familiar, they say that they'll go only if someone goes with them.

I hear everyone's feet stumble and trip as they make way for this person. With my head down looking at the sick I'm surprised when the image is changed. Instead of sick its white air forces.

I look up. "Zach" I whisper. He nods and takes my hand. No one even questions the fact that he's taking their friends girlfriend. Well not until someone is dragging my hair back and their arms are wrapped around me.

Suffocating me.

"What do you think you're doing? Cammie is mine."

I am Josh's possession. That is how it's always been.

"Not anymore" smirks Zach and a group of people surround him. They must have been undercover. Some still dressed as party goers and others in their official uniform. Everyone panics; the police have come to arrest Josh and his friends for selling illegal drugs and many other crimes. I'm pulled away from the hustle and bustle by Zach who puts his arms around my shoulder and guides me to his car.

"Are you okay? You don't feel sick or anything"

I shake my head. "Why are you here?"

He sighs, lowering the radio although it started to play my favourite song. "Because I can't take the pain anymore Cammie. I thought you being happy would be enough for me but it isn't… I'm in love with you"

"But Zach" I say confused. "I thought you were…you know…"

He chuckles; eye brows raised challenging me to answer. "No Cammie I don't know"

"I thought you were gay! I mean you're overly happy. Always calling me beautiful and I'm sure you haven't been on a date in years!"

He laughs. "Cammie I may be a little in touch with my inner woman but I am straight. Your happiness makes me happy. I call you beautiful because you are. And I haven't dated because no one can compare to you"

I have tears in my eyes. No one has ever told me such beautiful things. I guess Josh did one day but now it's like once we're together it doesn't matter when really it does.

Zach makes me happy. Zach makes me feel beautiful. And I love Zach.

"I love you too" I whisper, scared that I might wake up.

And slowly, our lips meet and the rest of that week slowly fades away.

_**(Wa fa fa-wey)**__**  
**__**To go beside you,**__**  
**__**Is where I want to be, **__**  
**__**(Wa fa fa-wey)**__**  
**__**To laugh, to love.**_

* * *

**Hi. I know I've been M.I.A but I've had probably one of the worst last weeks at school ever and I'm just so thank-full for HALF-TERM which officially started yesterday even though I didn't go to school because of said reasons [I still worry about what will happen when I go back] but I'm not going to make myself cry again, I won't. **

**Did you know this is 3000 words long? Yep, that's how much I love you guys. I will add this to my one-shots later [check those out if you haven't!] but still I hope you enjoy this!**

**I'll be back in summer with my summer story which is going pretty good, I'm really in the middle of the plot now where Cammie has to make some big decisions so we'll see how that goes ;)**

**Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes – this did take me about 2 hours to write :D**

**Oh and please look up this song, it's my favourite and just listen to that sexophone [saxophone but they just sound so sexy!]…Eat Your Kimchi anyone? *awkward silence* it's called 'Bonfires' by Blue Foundation and I just love them!**

**But how are you guys? I miss you loads, I really do. You shower me with complement sand the support I need but if you guys ever want to talk PM me!**

**Okay I'm finished, it's just I've missed talking to you :D**

_****_**and bonfires lit up the shores**

**oh and if you read ALL my A/N then add your favourite song/lyric in the review!**


	19. Zach: Taste Like Cherry

**Taste Like Cherry**

_**Part One – Zach's POV**_

* * *

To any other boy sitting in the library doing homework would be the _worst_ way to spend your Saturday but if like me, you happen to be doing your homework _with_ a very cute girl it is simply the best.

There are many words to describe Cameron Morgan – beautiful would be one. Gorgeous would be another…as well as cute.

Of course she has to look up at the exact moment that I start counting the faint freckles on her skin.

"What's up Gallagher Girl?" I say putting on my smooth act. She clears her throat and fiddles with her fingers [which happen to be painted blue…just like her eyes.]

"Nothing I'm fine. Well not fine because we need to study. You do realise that Mr Smith's code written in a foreign language isn't going to decipher itself." Cammie says flipping through books until she found the right one. No words were exchanged after she plunged her head deep into the book and started to note down key facts. She would look up every so often, and when our eyes met – sea blue to malicious green – she blushes and looks away.

Cute or what?

Of course being a Blackthorne Boy and Zachary Goode means that this shouldn't bother me. It shouldn't bother me at all. I mean I've probably honey-potted more girls than in her whole year. And Grant? That boy is a _dawg!_ But Cammie is different, _very different._ For one she could kill me. And secondly, I actually care about her. And not just because she is rocking a nice pair of breasts!

She catches me looking, I avert my eyes quickly. She clears her throat and carries on reading. I realise that I'm not doing much - academically and personally – so I decide to mess around a bit. What harm could I do?

As quick as a flash I take the book out of her hands. "Let's do something adventurous Gallagher Girl."

She moves a piece of honey coloured hair out of her face and sighs not even putting up a fight. "Zach really? This report is worth 40% of our final grade, and I kind of want a good mark."

I scoff. "And you think I don't? Tell you what Gallagher Girl; we'll pick this up tomorrow yeah? How about we check out some of those secret passages you're always in?"

That must have been the final straw because Cammie slams down the new book and scowls at me. "Zach be serious for one second okay? Why on earth would you want to spend time with me?"

I stutter. I – Zachary Goode – am not used to confrontation especially from a woman. Most girls just giggle like idiots and let me lead them away. I won't reveal to you or Cammie what went on but let's just say I didn't enjoy it, no-one ended up pregnant [at least I don't think] and I ended up having my head turned into a dart board.

"Because…I like you Cammie. And I think you're really…" beautiful. If only I could say that but nope, I come out with _pretty._

"Just shut-up Zach!" says Cammie with a rather raised voice. I've got to admit, that was not the answer I wanted nor thought I would get. Shouldn't she be honoured? But then I remember Cammie is a Gallagher Girl. And Gallagher Girls aren't surprised by anything.

I don't know what to say. "Cammie, what have I done wrong?"

"Nothing!" she answers quickly before sighing. With her head in her hands she apologises.

"It's okay. You don't take complements very well do you?" I ask leaning down to her level trying to see everything from her height.

She shrugs her shoulders. "I guess I'm just not used to them. I don't get them often you know?"

"No Cammie." I shake my head almost chuckling. "I don't." I seriously don't. How could someone so beautiful not get recognised? Pavement artist or not Cameron Morgan is not a Plain Jane; she's more like a Dolled-Up Donna! I'm a prime example, I'm gorgeous _and_ a pavement artist. If I can do it why can't she?

"Well I guess I'm just insignificant next to Bex, Macey and Liz. I mean Bex is like a goddess, Macey is model example and Liz is a southern belle. And then there's me. It makes sense, you know?"

"No Cammie." I shake my head again, looking out the window. "It doesn't make sense at all."

We're silent. The only noise comes from the clock tick-tocking on the wall. I think I may have hit Cammie somewhere deep. It isn't like the other times when she avoided my gaze, now she wouldn't look at me _at all_! Not even a peak.

"So why don't we get back to that work?" I suggest looking at a few books and choosing the one with the most pictures. Cammie still doesn't say anything but she does go along with my suggestion.

We're like that for hours.

* * *

_**Part Two – Cammie's POV**_

"Remember that time when Liz spilt her ice-cream all over Macey's brand new designer top? Wasn't that hilarious…Cammie?"

I'm shook violently by Bex. We're all in the library studying like good little Gallagher Girls. While they recite funny stories about our time here I'm sat sulking thinking about the last time I was sat in here.

It happened to be with a certain Blackthorne boy.

Of course the girls know but not exactly the whole story. When I came back in I told them simple facts. We'd finished the essay, we hadn't made out and we were both still alive.

I bet you can guess who asked which.

"Are you okay Cammie, you look like you're somewhere else." Comments Liz, she still has a slight tinge of embarrassment on her cheek. It isn't her fault she can be a bit of a klutz.

"I'm fine Liz." I squeeze her small hand. "I promise."

We carry on messing around like normal teenage girls and cracking codes and speaking in Slovakian like Gallagher Girls. It's quite amazing how we could do both.

Macey sighs. "Oh shit." We all turn our heads towards where she's looking and I have to agree.

Oh shit.

In comes Zach and co laughing and joking like it isn't almost finals week. Like we're not studying. Like the last time he was in here he was calling me pretty and saying that he liked me never happened.

I always told myself that rule number one was to never have feelings but that changed when I met Josh. But when we broke up I followed it again until I met Zach. I have to say that I'm impressed with myself. Two boys actually _like_ me. Me! Cammie Morgan, I really am flattered.

"Here comes lover boy!" whispers Bex a little too loud for my liking. But Bex is right, Zach really is coming over.

"Oh no! We need more books." I quickly get up and breeze past Zach before he could even touch our table and inspect the book case for what we need. Even though we may already have all the books and I'm looking in an empty space.

"Hey Cammie." hot breath spreads across my neck and I'm frozen. I must not be very experienced with boys because I'm speechless.

"Hi." I say weakly flipping books back and forth on the top shelf.

"Can we talk?"

"Isn't that what we're doing?" I reply letting a little bit of my secret sassy side out.

He laughs and ignores my sassy comment. "I meant what I said you know? I like you Cammie. I really do."

It's Cammie's turn to laugh. "What could you possibly like about me?" I ask and then notice that we've suddenly got a crowd. Zach's friends and mine are blocking the path. Macey smirks, she knows that I would love to escape right now.

I pick up a piece of flat dirty blonde hair. "My hair is…"

He cuts me off. "Honey coloured. Sweet like you."

I scoff. "Okay then. My eyes are…"

He cuts me off again. "Blue. Not just normal blue but ocean blue. And your lips…" he leans down and kisses me gently. It's nothing passionate. Not filled with tongues and slobber. Just a simple kiss that tells me everything I need to know.

"Taste like cherry."

* * *

**What did you guys think? I actually don't know when this is set, maybe in GG2? Did you like it? I've been reading many fanfics and I've been inspired! I haven't been getting many reviews lately and I don't know if I'm writing all wrong or you guys don't like my writing or you don't like me…haha, of course you like me **** but yeah, I don't know if I'll be writing much until Summer and I'm not even sure if I'm going to upload Remember That Summer *sigh* but anyway, did you like?**

**Review please! I need all your love *insert heart because Fanfiction hates them***

**With love,**

**and bonfires lit up the shores**


End file.
